Familiar Stranger--The Revised Edition
by mx33
Summary: Something was coming to Bayville, something that the X-men was not prepared for. Is this new stranger the help they need or their final sentence of doom?--This is the final and revised edition of this story. COMPLETE!!!!!
1. The Train of Doom

Disclaimer: I own all the characters. No, I'm kidding. I don't own the X-men, though I wish I did. Well, Faye, Sarah, Sally, Jeff, Hans, Irvine, and Cathy are my creation. Tom, Zhar, and Daniel are also mine. And since all those characters have at least 3 aliases, then I must own something like 30 characters.....and a realm. Hey, not too shabby!!!  
It's kind of hard to write something for the X-men because of all the different kind of dialogues presented. So here's a quick legend:  
* = Indicates thought  
~* = Indicates thought through power (I got this one from Durgas)  
§= Indicates translated text  
_ = Indicates any kind of accentuation that should be here but somehow isn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: After much thought and a lot of printed pages, I decided that the story was good, but it could be better. So I asked my friend, DurgasDragon, to review the story and see what she thought. She wrote me back and told me all the things that were good enough and some of the things that needed work. So I sat down one day with a bunch of pages and a whole lot of inspiration and rewrote things.   
So, it's with much pleasure that I present to you the revised and reviewed edition of "Familiar Stranger." I hope you enjoy this more than you enjoyed the first story and, even though there are a couple of things that changed, the story is still basically the same. Have fun ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scenery was nice and peaceful. He liked it that way. He stopped his motorcycle in a small gas station, dismounted it, took his helmet off and walked towards the door of the little shop. Suddenly, he stopped and turned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone but, whoever it was, wasn't there anymore. He went inside and paid the man for the gas. As he pumped it into his bike, he sniffed the air around him, as he paused, he looked back the way he came from; trouble was brewing back at home, he could sense it. He had a nagging feeling that what was coming somehow had something to do with the figure he had seen. There was only one person that could move as fast and as quietly as that did; and, heaven help them if she was moving in the direction of Bayville.  
Logan quickly mounted his bike and sped off towards Bayville. At a distance, way ahead of him, he heard a train whistle blowing; it was heading straight to New York. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late. The train was too far ahead of him and it would arrive at least two days before he did. He sped up a little more, he didn't want to die, but he also knew he had to get home fast to prevent his family from dying too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far ahead of him, following the train tracks, a small mount in the shape of a human body was speeding in the direction of the train. Through the ground, she could travel at a speed of nearly 200 miles an hour; it became a very useful power over the years. She was getting close to the train now, so she put her head up from the puddle of mass she was. It made her go a little slower but she could at least focus her powers on the side of the train.   
Slowly the solid wood of the train started to turn liquidy; it was a thick liquid that didn't fall with gravity or move. With one swift motion, she leaped from the ground and landed on the puddle. Her body became immerse in the liquid and the train became solid again. Her body appeared at the top of the train. Carelessly she walked through the wagons until she spotted the one she was looking for. She opened the hatch on the top and jumped in.  
"Is he coming?" said a male voice at the corner of the wagon.  
"Yes," Faye answered. "Open the doors, Cathy, nobody is going to come here. We're getting to New York tonight anyway."  
"Let's hope so, I'm tired of traveling this way, anyway," said Cathy with a slight Irish accent to her voice, and pushed both doors open.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moonlight shone brightly into the wagon. Faye looked at all the people that were inside. Cathy, who was going back to her made-up bed, was the strongest of them all. She was tall, had brown, curly hair, and was very burly, but also very motherly and nice. Since she was the oldest one in the group, as far as they knew, she always took the leadership on whatever mission they had. Her skin was tanned from long hours of exposure to the sun and her eyes were green, which provided her a natural Irish heritage. She was a very attractive but also very dangerous woman.  
Faye turned her attention to Sara who was sleeping soundly on the hay. She was small and skinny, with a really pretty, tanned skin. She had long, thin black hair, and large eyes. Hans was lying right next to her. They were best friends because they were so close in age and used to live in the same orphanage. Hans was a bit taller than Sara, and was very white and blond. He had a very protective character, which was part of what gave him the codename "Dome." In another corner, Sally, who was tightly built, tried to sleep without much success.  
*Poor kid,* Faye thought. *She has way too much energy. Maybe one of these days I'll just help myself to some of it.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't even think about it," the same male voice said. It was now slowly moving from the corner of the wagon to the open door. "You know, I can see your facial expressions through that mask you're wearing."  
"So you know what she looks like??" said Cathy, astonished.  
He nodded, reaching for the side of the open door. Jeff sat down and put one leg out of the train, and closed his eyes. He really loved feeling the wind blow on his face; it made him feel like he was flying.  
"Don't push your luck, bub. You might lose more than just your eyesight, if you play with me," said Faye, looking down and trying to hide a sly smile from him.  
"I saw that too," Jeff said.  
Faye looked at him. He was tall and thin, his hair was dark blond and his skin was fair. Jeff had been blind since birth but his eyes were had an eerily light color to them. Jeff wasn't the kind of person to jump into a fight, Faye was sure that he had never been in a fight before, but he was more than willing to help her when she first met him.  
"I'm going to the other realm to pick up some things. Does anybody want anything?" Faye asked.  
"Don't bother, Irvine's in there already," Cathy answered.  
"And just _who_ gave him permission to do that?!?"   
"Tom," said Jeff.  
Faye sighed, took an odd-looking hand computer out of the purse in her belt and turned it on.  
"Tom, did you give Irvine permission to cross realms?" she asked it.  
"Well, seeing as you were still drooling over that good-for-nothing Canadian trash bag, yes, I did!" the communicator said, with a heavy British accent, and in a proper tone. 


	2. Meet Tom, The Controller

Tom was the controller of the chip that Faye had on her head. Tom was born in Britain, but was captured by the other realm's agents when he first presented mutant powers. While as prisoner, Tom suffered a fatal accident that nearly killed him. Since the scientists of the other realm needed someone to control Daniel, Faye's other personae, Tom was kept alive by means of machines and computers. For some reason, maybe due to his mutant powers, Tom merged with the computer and is now one being, making him a controller. He is now able to gather and change any kind of information, he is also able to change the way machines work, as long as he has a way to be connected to them. When Faye last escaped Zhar's government and crossed realms to look for Logan, Tom was forced to find himself shelter in order to keep Daniel's destructive temper under control. With the help of a few friends, who dared oppose Zhar, Tom's location remained a secret to Zhar's agents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you know it's dangerous for him to cross? And you still allowed him to. And don't give me that crap about Logan because I didn't even take that long," Faye argued with her communicator/computer.  
"Relax. I scrambled Zhar's main systems and sent all the radars into a mass search for something that doesn't exist," said Tom from the communicator, proudly.  
"That doesn't excuse it. Zhar could've traced the signal back to you and then what would you have done? What would I have done with you gone?"  
"Get Logan to come and rescue you again," Tom said grittily.  
"Stop bringing him into this. If only you weren't connected to that heap of scrap metal, I'd......hit you!!!"  
"Well, don't let that stop you! Do your worst!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye clutched the computer and tried desperately to calm down, but she couldn't; her blood was boiling with anger. She really wanted to wring Tom's neck sometimes, even if it was through the computer. She knew she couldn't but she pressed on, she was feeling all sanity being lost, and Daniel's mind taking over. Frantically, she roared with anger and threw the computer out of the open door.   
Everyone was already awake and looking at her. They knew that Daniel could take over at any second. Irvine, who was just coming out of the portal, only had enough time to see the small computer being hurled out of the train and Faye hauling herself up the open latch.  
Jeff, still with his eyes closed, enjoying the wind, raised his hand in the direction of the communicator. He saw that Faye's face was distorted with pain and concentration, and he felt bad for her. He used his powers to imagine the communicator in his hand and, in two seconds, the communicator appeared there.  
"What happened?" Irvine asked in a thick Australian accent, commanding the little "puppet" he had made out of the seven boxes Tom gave him.  
"What else? They had another fight," said Cathy picking up one of the boxes and putting it on the floor. "Did you have to make a puppet out of them?"  
"How else would I get them here?" he asked. He turned his attention to Jeff. "What was the fight about this time?"  
"The same as always: Logan. I really would like to meet this guy sometime," said Jeff getting up from the door and clutching his walking stick. "I thought you were supposed to keep her anger in control and not entice her more," he said in the communicator.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Tom said and paused.   
"I trust Faye," said Jeff.  
"Really!!! I don't see what's the point of having _him_ go back to the mansion. He'll only get in the way," Tom interrupted him.  
"I can't see the point either..." said Jeff.  
"And I didn't expect you to," Tom interrupted again.  
"Well, now we have a mechanical comedian on our hands," laughed Irvine. "Now, the troupe is complete."  
"Oh, shaddap," muttered Tom as they all roared with laughter.  
"I was going to say that if Faye really needs him to be there, then it's for the best," said Jeff, with tears streaming down his face, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Thank you, Jeff," said Faye.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She took the communicator from him and clipped on her belt. "I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but the winds are changing. Something's really gone wrong, I'm sensing Logan move too fast toward Bayville. He's smelled something."  
"Night will fall in some two hours," said Irvine. "He'll have to stop to rest sometime."  
"Maybe so, but I don't want to take my chances and have him arrive there before we can secure the mansion."  
"Good! It's time we had a little fun," said Cathy holding both hands into fists.  
"You will have your fun soon enough, Cath," said Faye. "Tom, open a portal here to Alvadar and another one from Alvadar to Bayville. I'll have to move fast, but I'm sure it'll be safer than going through Zhar's realm. I need to take care of a couple of things before our arrival at the mansion."  
"Be careful," said Jeff.  
"You too. Are you guys ready for it? We already have a show booked tonight; all the tickets have been sold." They nodded. "Good! Remember your troupe's names and your codenames. It's no use having someone recognize you."  
"We'll remember the costumes too," said Sally, who had already moved from her bed and was standing near Faye and the portal.  
Faye turned to enter the portal.  
"Get some sleep," she said.  
"I can't," whined Sally moving with the others behind Faye.  
Faye turned around brusquely, with her left hand up. She was about to say, "Here, I'll help you," and touch Sally, when Jeff caught her by the wrist.  
"Don't," said Jeff, holding her wrist tightly.  
Their eyes met. She looked deeply into his eyes and she knew that he was doing the same with her through his powers. She made a frightening, guttural noise in her throat, pulled her arm from Jeff's grip, and crossed the portal. Immediately, the portal closed behind her.  
"What was _that_ about?" asked Sally.  
"You don't wanna know," said Jeff, quietly. 


	3. Preparations Begin

In a dark alley away from all the crowds and the noise, a loud thunder crashed. Nobody saw the portal open and a girl come out of it running.  
"Tom, close the portal! Fast!" shouted Faye shooting a blue blast of energy from her hand into the open portal.  
"You had to go through Alvadar, didn't you?" said Tom.  
"Shut up and close the portal fast. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the Destroyer is after me because of that mixed signal you sent to their radars?"  
A mechanical arm came out of the portal and grabbed Faye by the neck. She struggled to break free but it was no use, the arm just kept on squeezing and squeezing. She reached for her belt and took out a small cylinder. As she pressed her finger against the sensor, it extended, revealing a pole, and at the end of that pole a blade popped out. She held tightly onto her scythe and struck. The arm got cut in two and Faye, now free, fell on her back, gasping for breath. She quickly got up and looked inside the portal.  
"Be seeing ya," she said and, out of her headband's jewel, an enormous, white blast of energy came shooting out and into the portal. The great force of the energy leaving her body made Faye fall on her back. "Did I get him?" she asked pushing up.  
"You got him alright! There's now one less Destroyer after you. Jolly good, mate!"  
"Thanks. Now I have to find a place to change out of these clothes."  
"Oh, so you're finally getting rid of that mask?"  
"No, I still need it."  
"Logan knows what you look like with and without that mask. Not to mention without other things," he muttered quickly.   
"I heard that."   
"Ahem...However, the others have never met you."  
"But they will. Let's go, I'm taking advantage of every single possible second."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found a well-hidden place in the corner of the alley and dropped her bag. She was shorter than Logan, even with her high-heeled boots; she had long, dark blue hair and eyes that could pierce anybody's soul. They were blue, more like a crystal sort of blue, so pretty and so shiny that it looked like the ocean in itself. It was surrounded by a dark colored rim that shone in the light.   
She was wearing her uniform: a skin-tight, black bodysuit that closed around her neck, but left her shoulders bare, covered all of her arm, and was held tight around her middle finger; black, steel-toed, high-heeled boots; her belt with many pockets and places for supplies; around her neck she had a small locket, which was very dear to her; on top of all that, she had a cape with many latches and a hood. Two of the latches closed around her neck, another on her chest, and the other three on her waist, tights and knees. On her forehead, she wore a band; it was beautifully woven, like a vine on itself, and held tight against her skin. In the middle of it sat a magnificent white gem, which she used to channel all her energy into one gigantic, powerful blast. Locked tightly on the band laid her mask, which had imprisoned her nearly all of her life. It covered her face entirely and only had openings at the end of her nose and around her eyes; it was so made so she could show no emotion when in battle, or anywhere at all for that matter.  
Quickly she took her uniform off and put on a skirt, a nice tank top and a short, black leather jacket. She put on her shoes and took off her mask, displaying her very pretty and flawless face, as well as four scratch marks on her left eye.   
"You'll need to cover that scar, you know," said Tom, nonchalantly.  
"Yea, I know."  
"Why don't you use that clay like you normally do?"  
"Because I won't be able to change it with my powers. It would make it too easy for Xavier to track me down and send his beloved X-men to recruit me. That'll definitely spoil the entire plan," she said, checking her bag for the other outfit.  
"Yes, that's true. But you will eventually use your powers. What then?"  
"I won't need my powers until we get to secure Cerebro. And in the event that I do need to travel, I can go at over two hundred miles an hour, Cerebro won't even know where the signal came from by the time I reach my destination."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Quite," she said finally and, with a rapid movement, she quickly brushed her hair on top of her left eye and walked out of the alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she came out of it, she put on her sunglasses. At a distance a clock read five o'clock. She had made good time and she wanted to keep it that way.  
She started walking in the direction of Bayville High School. 


	4. Jade Fey

"Good afternoon! May I help you?" asked the receptionist behind a desk.  
"Yes, I am the new-transferred student and I wanted to talk with the principal, if that is not too much trouble," said Faye smiling.  
"I'm not sure if the principal is available. That's funny! I didn't know we were getting a new student."  
"I just got here. I am transferring here from Canada. I am an exchange student."  
"Let me check it out on my computer. It'll only take a second. Please, take a seat, Ms....?"  
"Call me Jade," she lied as she took a seat in front of the woman.  
"Do you have a last name, Jade?"  
"Ah, yes. Jade...Fey."  
On her watch a message came on. It read, "Jade Fey, that's too clever. What's next? Sakura, again? Maybe Logan as your last name, and this time for real." Jade looked at the message and scoffed.  
*Very funny, Tom,* she thought. *I know you can hear my thoughts, bub. Listen to this.*  
"Such a nice language you have Ms. Faye" was the next message on her watch.  
*Tom, don't bother me and do your job. Did you send the fake records like I told you to?*  
"What do you think?" came up on her watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jade Fey! I found you. I don't remember entering your records here but I guess so much has been happening that one can hardly keep track of it all," the woman said and giggled.  
"Of course," Jade said, smiling politely.  
"My! What wonderful records you have! I'm sure Principal Kelly will see you in no time."  
"Thank you very much," said Jade as she followed the woman inside the principal's office.  
Kelly looked up puzzled as the two of them entered.  
"Edward, this is Jade Fey. She's an exchange student from Canada," the woman announced, sort of puzzled.  
"Hello. How was I not informed that we were getting a new student, Greta?" asked Kelly.  
"I wasn't either but she is on the computer. She said she wanted to talk to you. Maybe she can explain it all."  
"All right. Thank you, Greta. You may come in, Ms. Fey," said Kelly as the plump woman nodded and closed the door behind her.  
Jade looked after Mr. Kelly's assistance and, after she closed the door, Jade used her powers to see if the woman was still close to the door. The rim of her irises and her pupils glowed orange as she did that.  
"So, Ms. Fey, you're our transferred student. Somehow, I don't believe that to be true," said Kelly, looking at Jade up and down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're very perceptive, Mr. Kelly," said Jade as she turned to face Kelly; her eyes still glowing, registering every bit of energy he had.  
"You're one of those.....those monsters," said Kelly, jumping up. His eyes were wide open and his face grew paler and paler. He tried opening his mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
"I believe the term is mutants, Mr. Kelly."  
Kelly reached for the telephone, but Jade was too quick for him. She jumped up on his desk and took out her weapon. In one second, she was holding the scythe up to his neck.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk.....I thought you were smarter than that, Kelly."  
"Wa.....what....what do you want?"  
Oh, smell that fear, said Daniel inside Faye's head. Let me out. Come on, Faye....  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked Kelly, trying hard to keep Daniel under control.  
"N...No....." he muttered.  
"I'm The Oracle of the Realms. I was expecting someone like not to be familiar with me or my reputation, but know that I have lots of knowledge and lots of influence on people, Mr. Kelly."  
She retracted her scythe and sat down on his desk.  
He nervously sat down on his chair. He kept looking at the windows, the door and the phone, thinking which one was the best way to get rid of the monster that now sat on his desk.  
"One of you has tried to kill me already. And I didn't have any problems getting the police to be on my side."  
"Ok, I don't think you know who you're dealing with, Kelly. I need you right now to arrange some things around this little school of yours," she said getting up from the desk and pacing around the office. "However, if needed be or if I so please, I can kill you right now, without even breaking a sweat. Now..." she paused and looked at him from the other side of the desk. "Do you really think that you're capable of making challenges???? Huh???"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stayed quiet looking at her from the top of his glasses. Sweat started breaking on his forehead. Faye knew that he was going to give her problems but she didn't know that he was going to be this bad.   
"Oh, for Pete's sake, Kelly, relax. I am in need of your services, so I won't kill you. You're safe, for now. I promise that if you help me, you will be significantly rewarded."  
"What can you do for me?" Kelly managed to ask.  
"I might, for instance, offer you protection from the horrible mutants you hate so much. Or I could put in a good word with some very powerful people." Kelly leaned forward interested.  
"Imagine," she continued, enticing him even more. "Senator Kelly. Or maybe the title of President Kelly would suit you even more? Would you like that, Kelly?"   
Open-mouthed, Kelly nodded.   
"Well, we can always make that happen. Are you wiling to cooperate with me now?" 


	5. Genetics

"Well, now. That was easy enough," Tom said as they stepped outside.  
Faye checked her watch: 5:45 pm. They made excellent time until now. The only thing left was to check in at the university. She hid behind a couple of trees and transformed her body into one whole mass. Slowly she started sinking into the ground and forming a mound again. Speeding off, the mound headed in the direction of Bayville's local university.  
In no time Faye was sitting at the office of the dean. She was wearing a sky blue suit, with a white collared shirt and a black tie. She had small, thin black rimmed glasses on. Her dark blue hair, tied on a bun at the back of her head, glistered in the light. She had given in and used the clay and her powers to cover her scar, risking being picked up by Cerebro, but she had to do it and she _did_ like the gamble.  
"Thank you for checking in with us, Sakura," said the Head of the Science Department as he entered the large office. "Did you have a good flight?"  
"It was long and bumpy....but good," she said, bowing to him.  
"We're very excited to have you in our team, and we're looking forward to having a great person like you work on our Genetics program. I can't wait for you to meet Professor Xavier. He's knows a lot about Genetics, he might even help you with any problems that come up. Follow me and I'll show you the lab."  
She smiled and followed the man out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the mansion, Professor X was using Cerebro to scout potential recruits. He had found a small presence in Bayville and another on its way there, but they were too small and too controlled for him to be sure of its location. He continued searching, worried, especially after Logan tried to contact him with a problem.  
Cerebro widened the search. He had found something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, Faye, now using the alias Sakura, and Dr. Markes, the head of the Science Department, arrived on a part of the lab.  
"We usually don't let students work with the professors' researches, let alone have them conduct their own, but you are a different story, right?"  
She smiled politely.  
"I'm just so glad to have you be a part of our little family. I was very sorry to hear about your father's death. He did excellent discoveries and all of us in the Science community will miss him and his marvelous knowledge."  
"Thank you. I'm sure my father would've been very proud to have me work here," she said bowing and looking down, she really tried faking sadness, but all she wanted to do was crack up.  
"This will be your office. It's connected to a small private lab, where you can conduct any kind of experiments you desire. Because of bureaucracy, however, we can't conduct experiments and not show any results, so you'll have to give me a progress report every two weeks."  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem," said Sakura, looking at three computers. One on her new office and two others on the lab.  
"Those are very powerful machines, from what your credentials said, I'm sure you'll have no problem working them."  
"Yes, I am also," she said.  
"Anyhow, I have a department meeting and a dinner to go to. I think everyone is gone for the day, so you can go around checking everything without anybody bothering you. Just lock up when you leave. Here, this is your key. Have fun!"  
"Thank you! I will!" she said and waved him goodbye.  
Once he was gone, she turned around and looked at the things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He gave you a _key_?!?" said Tom.  
"Yeah, can you believe it? He just made this way too easy. I don't even think I'll enjoy it anymore."  
"At least you had to get a little rough with Kelly. It wasn't all a waste."  
"At least that. Daniel was getting so impatient that I could barely hold him back," Faye said opening her bag.  
"It's really amazing what you can accomplish with a little makeup and a change of clothes," she said pulling the clay out of her face and dropping it on the bag.   
"Yeah, well...." tried Tom  
"From a high schooler to a college student."  
"You're a bloody prodigy, for God's sake. Sheesh."  
"Oh!" she paused and shrugged. "Anyways, who did we kill again?"  
"Your father....Dr. Tanaka Masahiro, you did kill him, right?"  
"Yes, I did. You've just gotten really moody, Tom. What happened?"  
"Well, you're the one that's enjoying this a little too much. I don't even know why we have to be here anyways."  
"I have my reasons."  
"Which you shouldn't hold from me. I should know about everything that happens to you and yet you're holding this from me."  
"You wouldn't approve."  
"Damn right I wouldn't, because I know that you're doing something silly and stupid."  
"Jeez, get off my back and concentrate on the task at hand, will ya?"  
She took a ear piece much like the one Cyclops uses as part of his uniform; connected to that was a metal piece that was about an inch wide; and, at the end of it all, was a piece of glass. The metal piece moved in and out, putting the glass closer or father away from the user's eyes. Faye placed the gadget on her ear and moved the piece closer to her. The glass formed a small screen in front of her eyes.  
She also took a pair of gloves out of her bag and walked toward the lab. The gloves had several sensors and chips connected to its fingers. It was so designed in order to use the user's movements as commands.  
She stopped in front of the two computers, which stood side-by-side on a wall; Faye stood in silence for a moment, listening for any kind of noise that would indicate a possible threat for her plans. When she made sure that she heard neither nothing nor anyone, she eased up and held her hand in front of her. The walls of both CPUs started melting and a hole appeared in each.  
"Tom, start it up."  
"Starting up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A compartment opened on the side of the earpiece and two cables shot out of it and into the CPUs. The walls of the computers closed around the cables.  
"First connection established. Seeking Cerebro's signal," Tom reported. "Do we really have to do this? Can't we just surprise them and give them the fright of their lives?"  
"I'm afraid not. You saw the kind of moves they have, they won't stand a chance. Rat gave us that info for something. We do want them to survive you know."  
"Do the others know you're doing this?" She was silent. "Faye? Does the troupe know?"  
"Just establish the connection, Tom."  
"Goodness! They don't know." 


	6. Cerebro Infected

"Professor, I need to talk to you for a second," said Beast sticking his head inside Cerebro's room.  
"Not now, Hank. I'm not sure but something is really wrong. Cerebro's been receiving a signal. It's strange, nothing like that has ever happened before."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Signal sent. Waiting for acceptance," said Tom. "Watch your energy levels."  
"60-40. I still have more energy than Daniel does, so I'm okay for now. Use Daniel's psychic powers to create a shield around me. We can't have Xavier trying anything funny, now can we?"  
"Consider it done. Acceptance received. Signal established. Taking over Cerebro's main system. Establishing second connection."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Warning. Systems being infected," said Cerebro turning an alarm on.  
"What's going on?" said Beast.  
"I believe someone has hacked into Cerebro," said the Professor trying to find the problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
""First barrier is off. They have more barriers than Zhar's computers did. Whoever works for them must have done a really good job," Tom said.  
"Yes, that would be Kitty Pryde. She's supposedly a big computer wiz; she's still a kid though, so she doesn't realize much of her potential."  
"I would very much like to meet her sometime."  
"Continue doing what you were doing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know what's happening, or how to fix it," said the Professor, while Beast tried many different commands on the computer.  
By this time, Scott and Kitty were already inside Cerebro's room.   
"What's going on, Professor?" asked Scott.  
"I don't know, Kitty. Somehow, Cerebro has been infected. I don't know how anyone could've passed through all our security systems."  
"That's really weird. I, like, tested them all myself. There's no way anyone could've gone through them," said Kitty. "You tested them too, right, Mr. McCoy?"  
"Yes, I have, Kitty. I don't understand what is going on," said Hank.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I just passed the third system," Tom said.  
"Hurry it up, Tom. I'm sure McCoy is going to try to find our signal. We have to be in before he can do that."  
"Relax, love. I've got it covered."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's go to the Control Room. Maybe we'll be able to block whatever it is off. Meanwhile, I'll warn the others. We have to be prepared," said the Professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They are trying to put up more defenses," said Tom. "What should I do?"  
"How much control do you have?"  
"Forty-five percent."  
"Can you control anything???"  
"Couple of weapons, maybe some cameras."  
"What about anything on the danger room?"  
"Not yet."  
"Well, hurry up."  
"Alright already."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm putting up defenses as fast as I can, but it's no good," said Kitty.  
"Keep on trying," said Hank. "I'm going to try to find their signal."  
"Please hurry, Mr. McCoy. I'm afraid I'll fry this computer like the ones at school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hank's trying to find our signal," laughed Tom. "Boy, is he going to have a big surprise!"  
"What did you do?"  
"You'll see. I have control of all their cameras now. Have a look."  
In the glass, screen, in front of Faye's eyes, she could see the image of Hank on one keyboard and Kitty on the other.   
"That's Hank??? What happened to him?" she said, perplexed.  
"It says in my files that he changed while experimenting with some chemicals. He attacked Kelly."  
"No wonder the guy hates mutants. How much control?"  
"Sixty percent."  
"Keep going"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is extraordinary," said Hank to Kitty. "According to my findings, the signal is coming from here."  
"But, like, how can that be?" asked Kitty, punching in as many codes as possible.  
"I don't know. It's as if one someone in the mansion is sending the signal."  
"Do you really think any one of us would do that?"  
"Doubtful. I'm enhancing the search."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seventy-five percent control," said Tom on the communicator. "I'm struggling with some of the barriers they're putting up."  
"Boost up your power. We can't stop now. The train will be here in about 45 minutes. We have to get to them before that."  
"But your energy...."  
"Forget that! It's for a good cause. I'll hold Daniel, and you, don't let me down."  
"Never. Increasing power."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Students. We are experiencing some difficulties with Cerebro,*~ said the Professor telepathically. ~*I would like you all to stay as calm as possible. There's no need to be alarmed, but please stay inside the house. Hank and Kitty are working on it right now. Again, everyone, stay calm.*~  
Though they found the request strange, they all complied. They knew better than to doubt the Professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eighty-nine. I have almost all capabilities. Waiting for you command."  
"Enable Defcon 4," said Faye without any emotion.  
"Are you sure? Isn't that a bit extreme?"  
"I don't want Logan coming in. Shoot him if necessary. I know he can handle more than that."  
"Whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Defcon 4 enabled," said the computer.  
All the doors and windows started closing. All weapons ready to shoot anything that would as much breathe wrong.   
"Mr. McCoy, can't you stop that?" asked Jean as she came in with Evan and Kurt.  
"I'm afraid not Jean."  
"Mr. McCoy, I can't put up any more defenses. They've gone through everything."  
"Heavens help us," said Hank putting his head down and closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cerebro's main system is all yours, love," Tom said as Cerebro's main screen appeared on the glass in front of Faye's eyes.  
"Thanks, Tom. Project an image."  
"A mask?"  
"Of course, it's my trademark."  
"Sure thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole mansion became dark. The energy was shut down. Defcon 4 was still in progress, and all the weapons were still looking for any intruders.  
Suddenly, the whole mansion lit up. The sound of the machines humming surrounded them. In the screen, a beautiful and frightening image of a face came on the screen. It was fully drawn with weird patterns and shapes in shades of green and silver. The image had no eyes, just holes. It was truly a face that imposed respect.  
"Greetings, X-men," it said, after a moment of silence. 


	7. A Warning

"Jean, I think you should call the Prrrofessorrr, now," said Kurt.  
"Yes," said Jean and started concentrating. ~*Professor, we need you down here in the Control Room.*~  
~*I'm coming, Jean,*~ was the answer she got.  
"He's coming," reported Jean.  
"Good. He's the one who's most interested in what I have to say," said the mask. The voice was so smooth, so feminine and nice, like that of a fallen angel.  
It kept on turning over and over, as if it was looking at each and every one of them. It stopped on Hank.  
"How are you, Hank?" she said without moving its mouth.  
"Uh..." stumbled Hank. "Fine. And you are?"  
"All in due time. Please be patient."  
At that moment the face turned up and "looked" at the door past them.   
"Greetings and salutations, Professor Xavier," it said as the door opened, letting the Professor and Scott enter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why have you entered our home and enabled Defcon 4?" asked Scott ready to blast the face into last Tuesday.  
"Patience. You have much to learn still, young grasshopper," she said to Scott. "'To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven.'"  
"Ecclesiastes 3:1," said Hank. They all looked at him. "You're very cultured."  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am yet, Mr. McCoy. I'm sure you must have come through my legend in your studies," it said.  
"Let's stay on track. What is it that you wish?" said Xavier.  
"I want the entire team to listen to this. And as I see it there are a couple of members missing," said the face looking straight at Xavier.  
"Wolverine isn't here," said the Professor. "Storm is taking care of the new students."  
"Logan's presence won't be necessary. And as for Ororo, I'm sure Evan will be able to tell his aunt everything that will said here."  
"How do you know our names?" asked Jean, she looked at the Professor.  
He was concentrating on something, obviously using his powers. She wanted to give him time to do everything he wanted to, so she was intended on keeping the face busy. She looked at Scott and signaled him.  
"Yeah, and how do you know all these things about us?" he said, understanding her message.  
"I know everything, young Cyclops. I see all and I know all," it said looking at everyone and no one at the same time. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Professor. You'll be very sorry."  
As she said that, Xavier groaned in pain. The others rushed to his help to see what's going on, all but Hank, who stayed put looking inquiringly at the face.  
"You can't say I didn't warn you, Xavier," said the face, unaffected.  
"Are you alright, Professor?" said Kitty.  
"Yes, Kitty. I'm fine. She has a psychic shield around her. I can't pinpoint her nor..."  
"Do anything to me, can you, Professor?" she said; this time it had a hint of triumph in her voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xavier looked around trying to figure out what to do next. He was powerless against her. He looked at Jean; they could try working together, but her psychic powers were still too weak to break the barrier. If only they had Cerebro, but she had that too.  
"Do what I say, Xavier, or I'll turn on the weapons from the Danger Room. I can see young Rogue is there with a couple of the new mutants; Iceman, Multiple, Jubilee...."  
Xavier's eyes widened.  
"Kurt, get Rogue. Tell Ororo to keep the new students in the library. Go fast."  
"Yes, Prrofessorr," said Kurt and *BAMF* he was out of there.  
They waited a few seconds. Scott started pacing up and down the room; Kitty was still trying to make Cerebro work; Hank was still looking at the mask, trying to figure out where he had seen it before; Jean was holding on to the Professor, who wouldn't take his eyes off the image; and Evan was leaning against a wall, angry. The seconds seemed like hours to them. At any given time, that being on the Cerebro could blast the off to nowhere. They couldn't just let it do that, but they were sitting ducks.  
"Argh!!!! I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm going to end this right now. Stand back everyone," said Scott turning his visor to the highest power.  
"I wouldn't do that, Summers. I'm here to give you all a warning. It is in your best interest to be quiet and behave," she said enabling a ray gun that came out of the ceiling and pointing it straight at him.  
"Warn us? Of what?" asked Jean.  
"All in due time," the face said.  
"And so the Oracle of the Realms has spoken," added Hank, leaning back in his chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Very good, Beast. I'm proud of you," the Oracle said.  
"Oracle? What's this about, Hank?" asked the Professor.  
"I will explain it all later," said Hank as Rogue and Kurt teleported in the room.  
"We're all here, now give us your message and leave," commanded Scott.  
"Very well. Tonight sometime between 11:00 pm and 4:00 am, your precious mansion will be attacked," she said eyeing all of them.  
"Attacked?" they all gasped together.  
"Yes, don't take this team lightly. They're unlike anyone you've ever fought before. I'm going to give you the stats on every member. Remember their powers, it is up to you to find a weakness. Everyone has a weakness, find it an you'll know how to defeat them. It's one of the many things my sensei has taught me."   
"Why would you share so much with us?" asked the Professor.  
"Because they know the same about you. Without any kind of help you won't be able to survive. None of you have enough skills to fight them without help, even the adults wouldn't survive if they all attacked together.  
"Should you refuse, all hope for humanity is lost. Should you accept, I'll let go of Cerebro. Do we have a deal?"  
"Ah don' see wha yah're gainin' outta this," said Rogue.  
"I'm simply completing my mission," she said. The screen split in two and she stood on the right. "Here are their components:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Myst, age 27." she started saying as the picture of a man with light skin appeared, this time. His uniform consisted of a white and blue bodysuit and a mask covering his eyes like a blindfold. "Myst is blind. He uses his powers of imagination to figure out his surroundings and to attack people.  
"Brawn, age 34." A robust, curly haired woman appeared this time; her uniform was red and covered almost all of her body. "She has super-strength. Stay clear of her.  
"Dome, age 15." He was tall and blond. His uniform was white and yellow, which made him look even paler. His face was covered by a mask. "He shoots energy out of the pores of his skin. He can use it to make a barrier to protect him and/or people around him.  
"Shocker, age 16." The picture of a girl with short, nappy blue hair and a black outfit appeared on the screen. "She control energy, electricity mainly. She's highly trained and can create energy bolts in her hands.  
"Master Puppeteer, age 23." He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Kitty thought he was really handsome, and his uniform made him look mysterious and fascinating. He was wearing a suit that looked much like a honey-colored tuxedo. "He can control anyone and anything."  
"Monarch, age 13." This time it was a very small, very skinny girl's picture that came in. She had big, black eyes and black hair and big colorful butterfly wings. "She has the power of flight through her wings and her hair hides two antennae capable of picking up the lightest sounds."  
"That's the whole team that is going to attack us? We can easily beat them. There's more of us anyways," said Evan laughing.  
"Now all of you may be older than this team is but beware. They have had triple the amount of training you had and by a person worse than anyone you could ever meet: Raven." As she said that, the side that was showing the pictures went black.  
"Like, where's she?" asked Kitty.  
"No one has ever seen her face. She's too powerful for any of you to take on. Stay clear of her way. DO NOT TRY TO STOP HER, or she will crush you like a grape. That is my warning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We'll take it into consideration," said the Professor. He was about to say something else when the Oracle interrupted.  
"I know some of you have tickets to go to a show tonight," she said. I suggest you go. It's better if nothing out of the ordinary happens, should that raise any suspicions."  
"I don't understand. Our home will be in peril and you still want us to go and have a good time?" asked Scott, annoyed.  
"I never said you were going to have a good time. Go to the show," she said looking straight at Scott. "And so the Oracle of the Realms has spoken."  
And with that the screen went blank. All systems turned off and Defcon 4 was deactivated.   
"Professor, what do we do now?" asked Jean.  
"I guess we'll just have to do what the Oracle has suggested," said the Professor, thoughtfully, in his chair. 


	8. Another Signal

Faye left the University and headed north. She was about ten miles away from the mansion and the X-men, when she stopped and found the place Tom had set up for them. It was a dilapidated empty theater. Faye put her hands on the walls of the worn-out building, sent her powers through the walls and hardened the foundation.  
"About time," she said once she was done.  
Around the corner came Jeff, Cathy and Irvine, carrying the many boxes of supplies Tom had given them.  
"The train was delayed on the station. A couple of mutants had climbed on board," joked Irvine. "Can you believe the nerve of those things?!?"  
They laughed.  
"Kind of shabby, isn't it?" asked Sara as she landed near the building with Hans.  
"It'll be ok, once we clean it up. At least it won't fall on our heads now," said Faye, taking one of the boxes.  
"WHOO-HOOO," screamed Sally from above them; they looked up. She had been traveling along the telephone wires, it gave her so much energy her whole body glowed.  
"And God said, 'Let there be light,'" said Sally as jumped on top of the building making the whole thing light up.  
She did a front flip and landed on the street with them.  
"It could be a little happier," said Hans looking at the many broken lights and missing bulbs.  
"Don't worry! I'll take care of that," said Jeff, raising his hands.  
Steadily, different colored bulbs started appearing. More and more, faster and faster, the bulbs appeared and lit up the entire street. Once he was done the brightly colored billboard read, "The Circus Troupe." It was so beautiful that it barely looked like that condemned place Tom once found on the city's network.  
They all ooh-ed and aah-ed. Then each took a box, Cathy had six, and, laughing and joking, went inside to prepare for the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you find anything else, Hank?" asked the Professor wheeling his chair into the library.  
"No, the signal was gone. Couldn't be traced," sighed Hank, sitting on one of the sofas.  
"Please tell us what the Oracle is," requested Ororo.  
"The Oracle of the Realms was an assigned being that eons and eons ago was supposed to take care of higher matters concerning all the realms," explained Hank.  
"Realms?" asked Kurt.  
"Realms would be the different dimensions that exist. They're much like the one you travel in when you use your mutant powers, Mr. Wagner," said the Professor.  
"Exactly. This being is, according to legend, extremely wise and very intimidating. All the things I've heard were merely speculation and myths; until now, that is," continued Hank.   
"So, we're supposed to believe that a being, hundreds of years old, took over Cerebro and is now warning us of an attack on the mansion?" asked Evan with disdain.  
"No, whoever is, or feels that they are, strong and ready enough to challenge the Oracle of the Realms, may do so. If the Oracle is defeated, he or she will cede the place to the winner," said Hank.  
"And if the Oracle wins....?" asked Scott.  
"The punishment is death," Hank said, unemotionally. "Many have challenged the Oracle only to find themselves six feet under."  
"Ewww......"shivered Kitty.  
"I think you kids better get going or you'll miss your show. Please, do your best to enjoy it," said the Professor.  
They murmured some words of agreement and, unenthusiastically, left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hank, is there anything wrong?" asked Ororo, after making sure the kids were nowhere near the door.  
"Very. I don't understand what is all this about," said Hank rubbing his eyes.  
"Maybe we're better off staying ready for the attack?" asked Ororo, looking at Charles for approval, which she got immediately.  
"That is exactly the one thing I don't understand. Why help us? What is the Oracle gaining or losing with such action? Why get involved at all? I don't see how a simple attack to the institute would affect the equilibrium of the realms," she, then, added.  
"Well, according to Hank she's very wise," said Charles. "However, I do agree, she's isn't telling us everything she knows."  
"What do you mean?" asked Hank.  
"Before Cerebro was taken over, I picked up another signal," said the Professor, moving his chair nearer the window.  
"Whose?" asked Ororo.  
"Magneto's," answered the Professor, looking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the show, everyone tried keeping their minds off the attack. In the beginning, no one really paid attention to the acts. The opening act was a magician, named Henry, the Great (Jeff). He did some nifty tricks and was applauded greatly. When the performance by Andy, the Puppeteer (Irvine), and the Amazing Igor (Hans) came by they started easing up; all except Scott, who kept an eye in his watch and another on the people onstage. Farie and Marie's (Sara and Sally) performance was amazing. Although, Rogue thought Marie had a little too much energy, Kitty enjoyed the way that she worked the stage; jumping, flipping, somersaulting, and bouncing off the walls and across the stage.  
Many other acts followed those. The X-men could see that they were a small group because they kept pairing up and doing different acts for the people. The final act was a dance coordinated by the girls, Farie and Marie. It said on their program that it was an Arabic hypnotic dance, done by someone whose name was not mentioned. They waited. The stage started smoking and lights came from different directions. Jean looked behind her and saw one of the performers, Henry, moving his hands on a balcony at the back of the theater. She turned around and out of the floor came a great figure. She sensed the presence of many mutants there but didn't think it was so strange, many mutants had to join the circus to be accepted. The figure moved slowly across the stage and started to take shape; it moved gracefully and almost bewitching, so much that even the most skeptical audience members were stunned by the way it danced. Loud music started coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and as the shape became a girl, everyone followed her in the same tune. Scott was mesmerized by such grace, Kurt and Evan couldn't even keep their mouths closed, even the girls were amazed by the way the girl moved. As the music ended abruptly, the girl vanished without a trace. The whole audience was left clueless, and had nothing to do but applaud and leave rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, behind the curtains, Faye, still dressed on her Arabic costume, looked at the X-men.  
"Tell me again, how easy was that?" she asked Tom.  
"Too easy, they're really not prepared for what awaits them."  
"And they think that tonight's attack is the whole thing?"  
"Yeah, clueless, aren't they?"  
"They're just kids. Leave them alone. How's Daniel?"  
"A little happier that he got to use some of his powers tonight."  
"So he won't be a problem?"  
"I don't think so. His energy is too low for him to come forth."  
"Great! Everything is going as planned." 


	9. The Attack

As the X-men got home and sat around the living room, with their uniforms, already waiting for security system to go off, the glee and easiness they were feeling slowly got taken over by anxiety and insecurity.  
"I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Cyclops. "What are they waiting for??? It's already one in the morning."  
"Calm down, Scott," said the Professor looking out the window. "I'm sure they will come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is everyone ready?" said Faye on the top of the black pickup truck they had stolen. In the middle of it was a mast with a huge pirate's flag.  
"Ready when you are," said Myst sitting on the back.  
"Alright, let's go. Shocker, when we get close to the mansion, you'll take over their weaponry."  
"Fine by me," said Shocker, rubbing her hands together and creating little sparks.  
"Ok, Brawn, let 'er rip," said Raven, and they headed in the direction of the X-mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mansion's security system went off. They all jumped up as a black pickup truck rammed into the front gate. The truck sped up and came to a screeching halt twenty feet from the X-men's front door. They jumped down from the truck, and waited for Raven's instructions.  
"They're here," said Nightcrawler.  
"We sure could use Mr. Logan's help," said Shadowcat.  
"Yes, but we're going to have to hold these guys by ourselves," confirmed Jean.  
"Let's go," said Cyclops, opening the door up.  
They all ran outside and looked at their attackers. Storm flew out one of the windows and Beast jumped up from behind the other X-men. Inside the mansion, Charles Xavier left the living room and went downstairs toward Cerebro's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Charles is going down to Cerebro," reported Tom.  
Slowly, Raven stood up on top of the truck and held on to the flying flag. She looked at Monarch and nodded. Monarch, took her jacket off and spread out a pair of beautiful, colored wings. Storm, still in the sky, waited for them to attack first.  
In the blink of an eye, Raven was gone. No one noticed the little mound racing toward the mansion, up the wall and onto the roof. They were still waiting for attackers to throw the first stone, Storm hovered in the sky and Beast paced around menacingly. From above, Raven watched the scene, waiting for Storm to pass by again. Storm, tired of waiting for an attack, decided to conjure up a tempest to at least show the little pirates that the X-men were strong enough to beat them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the winds started blowing and blowing, Dome concentrated. His skin started glowing light green; suddenly his arms shot up and the green energy was released forming a protective field around the troupe. But, still, they wouldn't move a muscle.   
As Storm hovered nearer the mansion's rooftop, Raven leaped on top of her. Storm gasped and tried holding herself up, but Raven held tight behind her. The two women wrestled fiercely as they hovered up and down around their heads.   
"Nightcrawler, teleport up there and see if you can give Storm a hand. I can't get a clear shot from here," said Cyclops worried about shooting the wrong target.  
"Okey-dokey," said Nightcrawler as he *BAMF*ed out of there.  
Nightcrawler held onto Raven and tried pulling her away from Storm, but her grip was too much for him. Raven held tightly to her target and with one of her free feet she kicked Nightcrawler in the stomach. He gasped, gripped his stomach--losing grip from Raven--and started falling. He thought fast and teleported back to the ground, which he reached coughing and gasping from the kick he'd just received.   
Back in the sky, Storm conjured up strong winds to keep them afloat, but Raven's struggles and hits made her lose concentration. They started plunging to the ground and, as they were closing in on it, Raven hit her right hand on Storm's stomach--a little flash of energy made Storm go flying sideways. Raven made her body change into one whole mass and she disappeared on a liquidy pool on the floor. Storm was still flying toward the ground when it started moving; an enormous box surrounded her and locked her up inside.  
The X-men watched the scene, perplexed. They had seriously underestimated the Oracle's warnings about their leader, Raven. She appeared back inside the force field Dome was keeping up and waited.  
Inside the little box, they could hear Storm's screams and pleas for release, but Raven didn't move a muscle. She was just standing straight, looking down, with a hood covering her head. The little wind that passed through Dome's protection moved her cape in a eerily way. Spyke and Beast tried breaking Storm's prison but they couldn't. Jean took flight and Cyclops tried blasting them into oblivion but nothing worked. Dome was extremely strong and too in control of his powers for them to break through.   
Suddenly, the inside of the box was quiet. Storm wasn't screaming anymore. Raven, without looking up, raised her hand and the box opened, reveling a limp Storm, who passed out from her claustrophobic fit. Myst turned his head toward Raven, he thought he saw a faint hint of a smile on her face.  
*She's as evil and deadly as she is caring and beautiful,* he thought. *I will figure out what secrets you hold, dear Faye. Yes, I will.*  
Raven nodded towards Dome and Monarch. The former dropped the field he was maintaining, and the latter took flight. One by one, the Pirates started moving toward their respective targets. Brawn circled Beast; Monarch took on Jean; Dome was taking Spyke and Shadowcat; Shocker, who was just waiting for the right moment to feed off Storm's little mishap, looked on to Rogue and Nightcrawler; and Master Puppeteer waited for Cyclops. Myst and Raven didn't move; Myst was blind and took on a better fight from far away, but Raven had a bigger target in sight.  
Cyclops and Spyke wanted to hit Raven for what she did to Storm, so they quickly maneuvered around Dome and Master Puppeteer and charged toward Raven, who was still immobile. Cyclops looked around and the others were busy with rest of the Pirates, so he put his optic blast on full power, while Spyke make a big stake to throw at her. As they attacked, Myst and Dome raised their hands. Dome made a force field around Raven, which protected her from Cyclops' blast, and Myst imagined the stake on his hand and not on Raven's path. She was safe, but even before, she did not move.  
"Do you really think that you can take our leader with such a weak strategy?" asked Dome.  
"You'll have to do better than that, four eyes," said Master Puppeteer.  
"Just keep them busy," said Myst, holding the stake between his fingers.  
He looked at Shadowcat, who was trying to make Shocker leave Nighcrawler alone. With a quick movement, he threw the stake at her. Shadowcat turned around and screamed, but thought quickly enough to phase through the stake that perforated the wall behind her.  
Cyclops looked at Myst, just to notice that Raven was no longer with him. Wildly, he searched the premises for her form but couldn't find it.  
"She's quicker than you think," said Myst.  
"Stay out of this," said Cyclops, and tried to blast Myst; but all he did was hit a tree that wasn't there a second before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the mansion, Xavier tried to help his X-men with Cerebro's security systems, but nothing worked. He couldn't even see what was happening outside, but he had the feeling that it wasn't good. He felt a presence approaching him. He tried contacting it but the same force field, which was around the Oracle, was around that person. Behind him a little mount waited anxiously. Tom allowed one of the cameras start working again to diverge Xavier's attention from them. Raven came up and raised her left hand; it started getting thinner and thinner until it looked like more like a mummy's hand. Slowly, she approached Xavier and touched his head.  
Xavier screamed, as his energy started leaving his body, and outside Jean felt his pain. She turned toward the house and Monarch struck her on the back. Jean plummeted toward the ground and Cyclops ran to catch her.  
"The Professor is in trouble," she said as he caught her. "We have to go help him."  
"Rogue, let's go inside. The Professor is in trouble," screamed Cyclops, placing Jean gently on the floor.  
"A'right," said Rogue dodging one of Shocker's bolts.  
Cyclops and Rogue tried to run toward the front door, but Shocker bolted past them and blocked it. Cyclops was about to blast Shocker out of the way when Master Puppeteer shot up tiny strings out of his fingertips, which surrounded Cyclops and prevented him to move. Master Puppeteer made his hand move and hit Rogue, who fell on her back.  
Back in Cerebro's room, the Professor was laying down on the floor and Raven had put a hole on Cerebro's internal systems.  
"Tom, where do I put the chip?" asked Raven.  
"In the main drive. It's the biggest plate you'll see."  
"Got it. How much energy did I take from Xavier."  
"Just enough to keep him sleeping for two days."  
"Oh, just great! And Daniel?"  
"He's agitated. I'm trying to control him but it's getting really hard."  
"Just keep him busy up until I can get out of here."  
"Got it. That's the one, you'll have to put it anywhere as long as it's part of the drive I can get access without much work."  
"I'll weld them together," she said, using her powers.  
She got up and closed the hole back. Cerebro was unchanged, besides the scrambling chip that now laid deep in its entrails. Raven went by the Professor and placed her left hand, which was back to normal now, on his forehead. A little shot of green energy went from her hand to the Professor's body.  
"Why did you heal him???" asked Tom, astonished.  
"The X-men will need his guidance once we leave. Plus, I already got the scrambler on Cerebro so he won't be finding us any time soon."  
"Sometimes I just don't understand you."  
"You and me both," she said and left the room. 


	10. Betrayal And Hidden Reasons

As Raven appeared again outside, the X-men were already tired and could barely hold the Pirate's hits and attacks. Master Puppeteer was still controlling Cyclops, who was now shooting everyone, uncontrollably. Nightcrawler laid on the ground next to a toasted Kitty. Raven ordered Myst to move them away from the fight, which he complied by placing them next to Storm.  
At this time, Rogue screamed, startling Raven and Myst. She had gotten sick of dodging Shocker's bolts and jumped her without her gloves on. Rogue wasn't ready for all the energy she received, neither was Shocker prepared to live without her energy. Raven commanded Monarch to leave Jean to Dome and get Shocker to the truck; Dome was to support Monarch on her new task. Myst went back to throwing energy knives at Spyke.  
"I didn't know you could do that," said Raven, walking near Myst.  
"There are lots of things you don't know about me," he answered, smiling.  
"Let's go," Raven called out.  
"I'm almost done with this one," shouted Master Puppeteer.  
"Me too," said Brawn.  
Brawn had bruises and blood on her. She had viciously fought Beast; throwing the last few punches and kicks, she decided that it was time to finish the fight. She struck Beast on the chest, making him hit a wall, he sat down rubbing his head.   
Monarch flew down, got Shocker, and landed in the truck. Dome was already sitting there, eyeing Raven's attitude. Master Puppeteer made Cyclops hit Rogue and Spyke; then, he let Cyclops regain control and walked toward the truck. Dizzily, Cyclops tried reaching for his glasses but couldn't shake off Master Puppeteer's paralyzing combination. Jean concentrated and lifted Raven up but Myst stunned her with one of his energy knives. Raven jumped back to the ground and motioned Myst to follow her to the truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raven! Pay attention!" screamed Tom, on her belt.  
She stood straight and concentrated. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot her hand past the truck. The ground started raising forming a ramp high enough for someone to jump past the vehicle. They could all hear the roaring of a bike coming toward them.  
Logan sped up toward the ramp and jumped the truck. He came to a screeching halt, which made his bike turn around, and looked at Raven.  
*He's early,* she thought. *Very good, Logan. I thought Xavier's institute would've made you soft, but I see it's not true.*  
*How dare you?* he thought. *After all I've done for you, you still attack my home?*  
She could feel his feelings, so could he with her. They eyed each other for a moment and he popped out his claws as she released her blade. He attacked with all his fury. It's been a long time but she could still block most of his blows. She couldn't believe that he still fought in the same style as before; big mistake.  
He kicked her on the side and she dodged it. She returned the blow with her pole but he caught hold of it, swung it and made her fall seven feet from him. He was about to slice her to pieces when she held out her hand and made a tentacle come out of the ground and hit him on the chin. He fell near Cyclops' feet, who had now managed to sit up.  
*Still using the same dirty tricks,* he thought as he brushed a little blood that trickled down his cheek.  
She could sense his disapproval, but brushed it off. She couldn't endanger the others just because of a little grudge that he couldn't possibly forget.  
*It's not like he hasn't forgotten all the other things that happened between us,* she thought sarcastically.  
She charged toward him, scythe in hand, ready to attack. As she leaped to strike down, Cyclops told Jean to concentrate on his glasses; she did so and blasted Raven, full power, toward a little thicket that was to the right of the path. Myst was about to attack Cyclops but Raven grunted in disapproval.  
"Raven!" cried Logan. "It's my fight, bub. Ya stay out of it, eh?" he growled as he picked Cyclops up by the collar and threw him back on the ground.  
Raven got up and ran into the thicket. Logan ran after her and soon they had disappeared. Cyclops stood looking at them and then turned to look at the Pirates who were just standing around waiting for their leader. He wondered why they weren't ransacking or destroying the mansion or even trying to destroy them; they had already won the fight, it would be very easy to just kill them. But still, they just stood there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the thicket, Logan looked around for Raven.  
"I know ye're here," he whispered. "I can smell ya."  
He looked around and found her form near a tree. She wasn't moving, just standing. He studied her figure. She had her hair down, her mask was clearly off, since her lips were parted, she didn't have her scythe out. He thought that was weird behavior considering her reputation, but still he attacked. As he got close to strike her, she moved around the tree. He quickly turned around, but found her face-to-face on him. He froze. She put her hands on his neck and pulled his lips close to hers. She kissed him.  
Her smell was intoxicating. It had been so long since he last smelled her or touched her hair or even kissed her. He didn't want to let himself go but he also wanted her. He extended and retracted his claws several times. Then, with a wild thought, he welcomed the kiss. His arms, as if automatically, embraced her tenderly. It really had been a long time.   
She wasn't expecting such reaction from him. Normally, she'd have to fight him a little more than that to get what she wanted, so she took advantage of the situation for a moment. Suddenly, she remembered that she had a mission to complete, he was going to hate her even more, but she had to do what she came here for.  
Logan moved his hand on her hair and pulled her even closer, a move which she repaid by slipping a small, square thing into his mouth. Suddenly he understood everything; she was using him again. Angrily, he pulled her away from him and pushed her by the neck. She fell almost outside the thicket. She looked at him and felt his anger; ashamedly, she slipped her mask back on. She regretted having to do that but it was the only way.   
Logan fell to his knees and gripped his hair. He wanted to kill her, to slice her up until there was nothing left. He took the thing out of his mouth and saw that it was a chip. He had seen one of these before and knew what it was for; still, he wanted to destroy it. Actually, he thought about doing it, but he looked at her. She was moving out of the thicket with her head down. He knew her better than that--she wouldn't do something without a good motive behind it. So he decided to wait.  
He placed the chip on his pocket and charged up. She was going to get what she wanted but he was also going to hurt her for it.  
Logan got out and found her ready for an attack. He charged up to her and they started fighting. He dropped her but she pulled him from the collar with a tentacle. He landed on his back; she charged up as before. Cyclops thought twice before doing anything, but as he shot another blast, Dome was ready and protected Raven. She struck her scythe down. It hit the ground near Logan's head. He looked into her eyes, and he got even angrier at her when he saw that they were hurting. He pushed her with his feet. She somersaulted many times and landed inside the truck.  
"Let's go!" she screamed.  
The truck came alive and left the mansion with a roar. Logan looked after them.  
*Next time,* he thought and retracted his claws.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the theater, they got out of the truck and went inside. Raven did the necessary healing on them and picked up her things to leave.  
"Something I don't understand is that they knew how to block most of our powers," said Shocker.  
"I noticed that too," said Dome.  
"Do you know anything about it, Raven?" asked Monarch.  
She didn't answer, just left the room. Outside, she found Myst looking at her.  
"You did it, didn't you?" he asked.  
She looked away.  
"I can see your facial features, you don't need to use that mask with me," he said taking her mask off.  
"I had no other choice. I didn't want Daniel to hurt any of them."  
"But what about us?"  
"You guys can take care of yourselves just fine."  
"Well, that you got right," said Brawn behind her, near the door. She was very angry at Raven, but still didn't attack her. She had heard of her reputation before.  
"Leave," said Master Puppeteer. "NOW!!!!!!!"  
"No problem," she said, but Myst blocked her path.  
"Look into my eyes," he said taking his mask off.  
She tried diverging it but couldn't. His eyes were so full of love and care for her; feeling she hadn't seen or felt in a long time, even when she was with Logan. It was all so pure and beautiful that it struck her heart in the worst way possible. They stood looking at each other for a moment, then, he put her mask back on. She hurried past him, once again with her heart and soul in pieces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she reached the night air, she put her hood on her head and walked towards the mansion. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had just done but, as an Oracle, it was her duty to prevent the bigger things that were heading to Bayville. The X-men needed to be safe and she was going to make sure they were, even if it killed her.  
As she reached the gates, she changed her body and made went inside. Cerebro's sensors couldn't detect her when she was so close to the ground. She perched at the roof waiting and watching like a living gargoyle. 


	11. Lost And Found

Dawn broke. Logan couldn't sleep all night. As old memories kept coming back to him, he tossed and turned on his bed. Finally, he got up and went to the window, the morning air was cool and crisp; he could still feel her presence, it was closer than ever now. He looked at their old communicator and wondered why he had kept that thing. He thought about placing the chip inside but didn't. He didn't want to talk to her.  
He sighed, got changed and went downstairs. Xavier had already told everyone, the day before, they should sleep in--somehow, no one could. The lights flickered: Cerebro was working extra hard.  
Logan went downstairs and found Cyclops with some of the X-men and the new recruits on the Danger Room. Charles and Jean were still working with Cerebro.  
"Still searching for'er, Chuck?" asked Logan.  
"Yes, she has the X-gene but somehow Cerebro can't find her," he answered.  
"And ya ain't gonna."  
"What do you mean?" asked Jean.  
"She's way too smart. If she attacked Chuck like ya say, she had somethin' in mind. And it ain't gonna be old Cerebro who's goin' ta change that."  
"You do know her," said Xavier.  
"It's been a long time, Chuck. These ain't memories I wanna dig up," Logan said, as he left the room to go to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He'll have to tell us something if we're going to fight her," said Scott, angrily.  
"Yeah, you know what she did to auntie O and Rogue," reminded Evan, worried about his aunt, who was still in the infirmary.  
"I understand. They're all valid reasons, but I can't force Logan to cooperate," said the Professor.  
"The Professor's right," said Kitty. "I'm sure Mr. Logan will tell us anything he thought was important or that would help us."  
"Well, let's try to relax. I'm sure something will turn up," Charles tried to be positive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan was making coffee, when he turned around and saw her bright eyes looking deeply into his. He moved back and popped out his claws, but the image was not there anymore.  
Ya're imaginin' things now, he thought. She ain't here, and even if she was, I'd have to teache'er a lesson.  
He retracted his claws and poured some coffee. It tasted really bad, so he poured it all on the sink. The house smelled like her--he had to get out or he'd go crazy.  
He walked outside and saw that Scott's car wasn't parked. He wondered where they could've gone, as he mounted on his bike and pulled his helmet over his head. The engine revved up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan came into the small Japanese restaurant.  
"Ohayoo-gozaimasu," said Akira, a small man behind the counter.  
§Good morning§  
Logan nodded. He scanned the room; it had about four stools near the sushi bar, two tables near the window and some booths, one of which had an eclectic Kitty, waving and calling his name, together with Kurt, Scott, and Bobby.  
"Come join us, Mr. Logan," called Kitty.  
He groaned, but joined them. They wanted to relax by doing something different.  
"Whatcha kids doin' here?" Logan asked as he sat down near Kitty.  
"We all wanted to relax but not everyone wanted to come," said Bobby.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Logan. I have to use the restroom," said Kitty.  
"Where are the others?" Logan asked not moving.  
"Evan's still in the infirmary taking care of Ororo. Rogue's there too recovering from having too much energy. Jean's still working with the Professor. And the others just plain didn't want to come, they're tired," said Scott.  
"Mr. Logan...?" Kitty said again, tugging the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Use yer powers!!" he snapped. "It's a mutant restaurant!"  
She recoiled and phased through the table.  
"I'm sorry, half-pint. I didn't mean to snap at ya," grunted Logan, adjusting his hat.  
"It's ok," she said quietly and walked toward the bathroom.  
They looked at Logan curiously, Scott bit his tongue as to not touch on any sensitive subject. Logan shifted uneasy on his seat as the bell rang indicating that another customer had entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayoo-gozaimasu," said Akira.  
§Good morning.§  
"Watashi wa misoshiru-o itadai ikimasu yo," said Faye, sitting down on one of the stools and crossing her left leg over her right.  
§Give me a miso soup.§  
"Anata wa do-o desu ka?" Akira asked, trying to be discreet. But, still, he kept looking at Logan and at Faye.   
§How are you?§  
"Oguenki desu. Demo sukoshi tsurai desu," said Faye, sensing the shift in energy of the room, and Akira's nervousness.  
§Good. A little tired.§  
Faye looked at Logan from the corner of her eye. Logan growled but stayed put. She slipped her left foot on the stool that was close to her.  
"Komban musukashi-i desu ka?" Akira said, trying to keep calm.  
§Tough night?§  
"Hai."  
§Yes.§  
Logan jumped from the booth, Faye turned around briskly, taking with her the stool, she swung the stool towards Logan and bolted for the door. Bobby saw it fly toward Logan's face and tried to hit it out of the way with his power. Logan popped out his claws and sliced the stool to pieces, making Iceman miss and hit Faye on the back.  
Faye fell outside, as her brown jacket froze. She quickly kicked the door closed and reached her hand toward latch. Logan tried opening the door but it was no use, Faye had already welded the latch and the metal together.  
Logan breathed deeply, trying to calm down, but looking at her through the window made it very tough. She got up and threw her jacket down; it shattered, as it hit the floor. She checked herself all around and found that she had a couple of freeze burns on her arms. Her back ached painfully.  
He looked at her with her tanned pants, black tank, and the cowboy hat, he had given her a long time ago, pulled over her eyes. She looked beautiful, but something was different. He couldn't understand what. Suddenly it hit him: her hair. He wondered why she was wearing her hair over her left eye like that.  
Faye walked toward a jeep and hot-wired it.  
*That's how you use the skills I taught you?!?* he thought, angrily, and started throwing a fit trying to get the door opened, despite Akira's pleas for him to calm down.  
She noticed his anger and decided to instigate him even more. She walked slowly toward his bike and leaned against it. She sensed him getting angrier and angrier. That's exactly what she wanted, she really needed to talk to him.  
*Now for the final blow,* she thought.  
She bent down and reached inside her boots. She pulled out two small knives.  
"What is she goin' to do?" Logan growled, as the others stepped back. "What's she doin'?"  
She came up and struck down on both of the tires. He screamed and struck the door. Faye ran, jumped on the jeep and sped off.  
Logan growled and grunted, as he looked from the speeding car to his wounded pride and joy. The others didn't even want to say anything, they knew that girl had just signed her death sentence. 


	12. Burdens

"Are you nuts?!?" screamed Tom, while the car moved carelessly through the streets.  
"It was the only thing I could think of. Leave me alone!!"  
"But his pride and joy?!?!?"  
"I know," Faye sighed as she pulled onto a stop sign.  
She wrapped her hands around the wheel and squeezed. She felt sick to her stomach about what she had just done. It hurt her more than it had Logan, but she really needed to talk to him.  
"You know he's going to kill you, right?"  
"Perhaps. But he's going to have to listen to me first."  
"Logan? Listening before slashing? That's preposterous."  
"Tom, comedy doesn't suit you."  
"Well, now. Let's change the subject, shall we?"  
"And what should we talk about? A way to get rid of this car maybe?"  
"Maybe. Or we could talk about the fact that you're using up way too much energy and not replacing any. Your energy is dropping like crazy."  
Faye stood silent. She eased the car into a street and sped up. She knew he was right, but she had a mission to fulfill. She parked the jeep somewhere desolate and got out. Using her powers, she headed for the X-mansion, as a worried Tom watched her energy levels drop drastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon reaching the mansion, Faye waited until night fell or Logan decided to contact her, whichever came first.  
As the sun started settling in the west, Faye watched the lights come on inside the immense house. Its shadow dropped with great magnitude; suddenly, Faye understood why this place was so important to Logan. She looked down at her old communicator--the link was still broken.  
*What is he waiting _for_?* she thought.  
She sighed and transformed her body. She traveled through the soil in order to reach the top of the house.  
Faye perched on and kept a look on the perimeters. The sun was going down fast and the sky tinted reddish, as a car stopped in front of the main gates; another car followed. The gate opened to show the X-van, inside it were Roberto, Amara, Rahne, Sam and Rogue. Faye registered their energies with her powers and looked at a distance.  
"Who's out there, Tom?" she asked as she looked after the other car.  
"Satellite shows a girl. No data can be found on her."  
"Describe her."  
"Around Rogue's height, purple hair, green eyes. She's registered on Bayville High as Risty Wilde. Says here she's from England."  
"Trace her records."  
"Can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Maybe because she has none."  
"Tom, don't kid around. You're from England. You might be able to find something that might help."  
"Ok. I'll try."  
"Do it. I wanna know everything about that girl. And why she's going around with Rogue."  
"Aye, aye, captain."  
The kids went inside, leaving the premises in utter silence. As Faye started getting used to the crispy night air, fatigue started setting in. Her eyelids were getting heavy and droopy, and her back ached from the long hours she had been standing.  
*Focus,* she thought. *Don't forget what you came here to do. It'll be very bad if he gets what he wants.*  
Suddenly, a noise behind her made her spin around. Dizzily, she looked for the source of the sound but found nothing. As the world spun rapidly, the floor started getting closer and closer.  
*Wake up, Faye,* her head screamed. *You're falling!!!!*  
Quickly, she used her powers to change the oncoming soil and her body. It wasn't as good as she had predicted. She wounded her arms, back and legs as she entered the badly transformed soil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan felt a presence and looked behind him. There was nothing there. He moved away from the smell of garbage, which he had been carrying, and sniffed the air. The smell of fresh blood mixed with another scent hit his nostrils like an alarming truck. He knew that smell very well.  
"Come out, Faye. I know ye're here."  
Faye stayed put on the soil. He came real close to her and she backed up on the wall.  
"Or maybe ya'd like if I took ya out of there," he said and extended his claws.  
Faye popped her head up from the soil. Slowly, she pushed herself up. She struggled since her powers were failing.  
"Ye're weak....and hurt," Logan said, as he helped her get out of the floor and lean against the wall. "But ya still have ta pay for what ya did to my bike."  
Faye looked at him, trying to read his features. When she saw an opening, she melted into the wall.  
"Don't use yer powers. It ain't gonna be now," Logan reassured her, pulling her out by the collar.   
She pushed him off and tried hitting him, but she was still too dizzy to do that.   
He easily dodged her blow and pushed her against the wall.  
"Stop moving. Ye're gonna hurt yerself. And, for Pete's sake, take that damn mask off."  
"It's my burden," she answered.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take it off, it ticks me off."  
Logan was still holding her by the collar, so she couldn't turn around. She looked for a way to take her mask off and not let him see it. Finally, she settled on looking away, taking off the mask and quickly brushing her hair on top of her left eye.  
Logan saw her movements and let go of the cape. He grabbed her face and turned it towards him. As he raised his hand, she placed her right hand on her belt and her left up. Slowly, she watched as his hand brushed her silky hair away to reveal yet another burden.  
As the moonlight lit up her face, Logan looked in horror at the four scratch marks coming from her eyebrow all the way to her cheek. He followed the marks with his finger and closed his fist as he reached the bottom. In a flash of rage, he extended his claws on a fast *SNIKT*; it startled Faye.  
"Sabertooth," he murmured through his gritted teeth.  
Faye tried to pull away, but he caught her arm and held her tight.  
"Ya were with that maniac?!?" he screamed.  
"Keep your voice down," she shushed him. "I had no choice."  
"How many times have I toldya ta keep away from him??"  
"I know. I had to."  
"Why?"  
"Because.....," she trailed off.  
"Why?" he screamed again.  
"I have my own reasons."  
He pushed her closer against the wall and held his claw to the base of her collarbone and, angrily, said: "Why?"  
"Because I was looking for you." She paused and pushed him away. "Damn it!!!! Ever since you left Japan I've been searching the world for you."  
Logan opened his mouth to answer but only a small, quiet "eh" came out. He looked at her tenderly now; she looked away. Pity was something she hated.  
*He could at least punch me. I hate it when he looks at me like that. I've been a horrible person to him, he shouldn't look at me like that,* she thought.  
"I've been all over the world looking for you, as well as trying to get away from Zhar--and, lately, Weapon X," she said aloud.  
He sensed her change in attitude and let her go. She moved away.  
"Weapons X?" he asked and then thought: *She still hasn't recovered from last time. Damn it, I was the one who got left behind, not the other way around. I wish she wasn't so hard on herself.*  
"Yeah, that's how I found Creed. I was sort of supposed to replace you. They added adamantium to my bones as well. Tom thinks it was at Zhar's request that they did it."  
"Did they?" he looked down. "I know how that feels. It ain't pretty."  
"Yeah, so do I. One more thing we have to share."  
"And they placed a chip on yer head?"  
"Nope. They did, however, wipe out some of my memories. The better ones."  
*The ones we made together,* she thought.  
"And Creed...?"  
"...helped me get out," she completed. "I knew that if I stuck around with him I'd find you in a second. And I have. I've been watching you for a long time now," she looked at him.  
"The scar is from when...," he trailed off.  
"...Daniel took over. Creed had to attack me to save himself."  
"Or so he says," Tom butted in.  
"I agree," said Logan.  
"Oh, stop it. I know Sabertooth isn't the best person in the world, but he never gave me any reasons to doubt him."  
"Until now," said Tom and Logan at once.  
Faye chuckled. Her body started hurting again, but she wasn't going to back down.  
"Ya ain't eating right, are ya?" asked Logan, changing the subject as he sensed her pain.  
"Well, I was going to, but someone chased me off a restaurant today."  
"Tom?"  
"She hasn't eaten in three days, hasn't slept in four. Frankly, I'm concerned. I'm looking at levels of 35 and 12."  
"What???" Logan gasped.  
"I'm fine, really. I have to get back to my watch."  
"Not tonight, ya ain't," said Logan reaching for her hand.  
"You don't know the kind of thing that's coming to threat the Institute," Faye said.  
"And I'm sure ya ain't gonna tell me. Don't worry. Everyone is tired and they ain't gonna be around the kitchen today."  
"Logan, I'm telling you. It's too risky."  
"Ya go around with Sabertooth and now this is too risky? Ye're eating, then ye're gonna go to sleep on one of the guest rooms. There's one right next ta mine. This way I'll be around ta take care of ya."  
"I don't wanna be a burden."  
"Would ya rush about the burdens? I have ta do this. I wasn't around when Weapon X took ya, I have to protect ya now, darlin'."  
It felt weird to say those words so freely to her now, but somehow he had to say them--after all, it all happened such a long time ago; it was time to let it all go. Logan didn't know if he could but he was going to try.  
"And the kids?"  
"They'll be up early. Just get out the same way ya got in. Ye're fast, I'm sure ya can do it. I'm even willing ta forget about whatcha did ta my bike, eh?"  
"Really?!?" Faye asked astonished.  
"NO! Now go!!!" he said and grinned. They went inside. 


	13. In School

Logan woke up the next morning with the sun. He got changed and went into the room next to his to look at Faye, but she was already gone. Her scent was the only thing left. He remembered their conversation from the night before. He had asked her how long she had followed him and she said that since he joined the Institute; that intrigued him.  
*Why didn't she just get in touch with me before?* he thought. *It would've been a lot easier than just sneaking around with Sabertooth.*   
He found out that she had watched out for him like a guardian angel for a long time now. She was near when he first found out that Sabertooth used Evan to get to him. She followed them when they dropped him off in the ice after Rogue stole his powers. She was also with him when he first learned the truth about Weapon X and himself, she had actually helped him before the lab exploded--always from afar, though, never showing who it was that helped him. After the incident with Magneto and Asteroid M, she went South for a while; she had said that she knew he never needed her help, she just wanted be certain.  
'Why come back now,' he had asked.   
'I'm needed now,' she answered.  
'Why?'  
'Can't tell unless I'm certain.'  
'Not even to me?'  
'I'm sorry, but no.'  
That's what he hated about her, she could never see him as trustworthy. He never knew if she was telling him the truth or another lie to hide something or someone. Exactly like that one day, they were supposed to be happy...but no! She had to run away, he never knew why, never wanted to ask; not even now. He just wanted to pretend that never happened.  
Logan went downstairs, but it was worse. She had wandered the whole house trying to find a silent way of leaving, which made her scent be everywhere. Trying to get away, he went into the Danger Room, where he stayed for most of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kids started getting ready for school. Scott was the first to leave because he needed to be in school early. He had gotten an assignment from one of his teachers the day before. It was fairly easy: give one of the new students a tour of the school, help him around a little bit and he would get an easy A+. He parked in the student parking lot and left his car, few kids were hanging around the front door.  
Scott went inside and headed for the principal's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the office was Principal Kelly and Jade.   
"Everything is ready. I asked one of the teachers to give a special assignment to Scott Summers like you requested. And you will be placed on a desk near Rogue on the third class of the day," said Kelly fearfully.  
"Excellent, Edward. Be sure that this will be remembered when your day comes," Jade said looking at her watch.  
"May I ask why the interest on Scott and Rogue specifically?"  
"You take care of the things I gave to you, and I will make sure my mission is completed."  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
Jade smiled greatly, her dark hair glowing with the morning light, gave her an almost eerie air. She was truly not someone to trust, or maybe it was just _what_ she was and not _who_ she was that was the real problem. Either way she wanted something and wasn't telling anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Principal Kelly? The young man you requested is here," announced his secretary on the intercom.  
"Send him in," said Kelly as a response.  
Scott went inside to see Principal Kelly sitting on his desk and a young woman sitting across him. She turned around to look at him and he was stunned. She must have been one the prettiest girls he's ever seen, besides Jean, of course. But somehow her beauty was different, she was sort of mesmerizing. Her voice was soft and very trance-like. He didn't remember much that was said to him but when he woke up he was sitting next to her in the patio at lunch.  
He didn't remember any kind of thoughts, but he did remember that he took her to her locker, to see the library, different classrooms, etc. He did remember every single word she said to him but he couldn't make sense out of them; it was as if they were separate words without any link to each other.  
Kurt, Evan, and Kitty sat with them as Jade ate her salad.  
"Why just a salad?" asked Kurt.  
"Is this, like, some sort of diet?" asked Kitty eagerly.  
"No, I just have to keep my energy intake low," explained Jade matter-of-factly.  
On her watch the message "Are you crazy?!?!?" flashed non-stop.  
*Relax,* she thought. *I got it under control.*  
"What do you mean 'energy intake'?" asked Scott.  
"Yes, I have to keep it down otherwise I'm no good to do anything else. If I eat too much carbohydrates I won't be able to sleep for three days. So I decided to be a vegetarian," said Jade and ate another fork full of greens.  
"Oh, I get it. It's just like me with milk," said Evan and bit his tongue.  
Scott looked at him with a face that said, "What are you saying???"  
"Milk? Anyone in your family has osteoporosis?" asked Jade, as if she didn't know why Evan really needed the milk.  
"Yea, I really must drink lots of milk. It replenishes calcium," said Evan, embarrassed but relieved that Jade hadn't notice that he had just put his big foot on his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean looked around for a seat and saw the new girl with them. She would have to introduce herself since none of her friends would do it for her. With the best of poses and trying to keep her jealousy down, Jean walked toward the table. As she was getting close to them, the girl tossed her milk to Evan, got up, picked up her coat and her trash, and left. Scott was saying something to her as she left. Jean noticed her nodding and smiling, a very beautiful smile, by the way. Jean bit her lip but approached the table, nonetheless.   
"Who was that?" she asked as she sat down.  
"Her name is Jade Fey. She's really nice and very pretty, huh, Scott?" said Kurt, winking at Scott.  
Jean looked at Scott, who felt a little uncomfortable. She contained her anger and looked at Kitty, who was talking to Kurt about the new girl's outfit. Jean scoffed and looked at Evan. He was excitedly working on the milk that "Jade" gave him.  
Exasperated Jean got up and went to sit with Duncan and his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade threw her trash away and walked in the direction of the wooden area that was near the school. In her watch, Tom said "Rogue is sitting next to a tree, but there's someone with her."  
*Who?* asked Jade.  
"Risty Wilde," flashed in her watch.  
*And you never found out anything about her?*  
"There was nothing to find out. She doesn't exist."  
*Interesting.*  
Jade turned around the corner and saw Rogue sitting with Risty underneath a tree. They were discussing some kind of plans for the weekend or what happened the weekend before, Jade couldn't tell. Jade started to register Risty's energy so she could easily pinpoint her for further reference. As her eyes started glowing, she saw Rogue's orange energy, the green energy of the trees, and a blue energy next to hers. Risty's energy didn't really make up the same outside form she had. Suddenly, Jade's eyes shot up and her mouth dropped: she knew that form, it was Mystique.  
Smiling in triumph, Jade went back the way she came from. Befriending Rogue would just have to wait; she had bigger fish to fry now, much bigger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, Risty and Rogue were walking toward Risty's locker. Rogue was going to get a ride with her to an ice cream shop and then they would have to think of something to do.  
As Risty put in the combination to her locker and opened her locker, Bobby came running to talk to Rogue. She shrugged, their little talk didn't interest her. She turned back to her locker and noticed a small note at the bottom of her locker. She opened the note thinking it was from some stupid kid with a little crush on her. It said:  
"I know who you really are. Meet me after school near the football field. I have important matters to discuss with you. If you don't come, I'll let your little secret out."  
It wasn't signed. She found this suspicious, but decided to ignore it, after all she couldn't shake off Rogue that easily, neither did she want to. She just had to take that chance.  
Jade was looking at her at a distance.  
"She's not coming, is she?" asked Tom on her watch.  
*No,* answered Faye. *She's not. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. I'll have to try again tomorrow. It's ok, I'll have to go to the university anyway and then I have a little meeting with Scott Summers in the Institute.*  
"Congratulations, your plan is going as expected."  
She smiled eagerly, turned around and left. 


	14. A Time For Meetings

During her work at the university, Faye kept telling Tom to hold Daniel down, to use his powers to put up barriers and fake memories, and to keep an eye on the Professor; if he tried anything, Tom was to put up a detour of memories as if she was a bit tired and confused. Tom kept reassuring her that nothing was going to go wrong, but he was still worried and made sure that everything was prepared.  
Faye left the university at around five in the afternoon, they didn't have much work because she was still new and still getting used to everything. She headed to the park where she said she'd meet Scott.  
As she came to the park, she spotted Scott's car waiting for her.  
"Hi, I didn't know I was late. My watch needs work," she said, ignoring a string of witty remarks that flashed on the watch.  
"Oh, you're not late, I kind of got here early. I was telling the Professor about you and now he wants to meet you. I told him that you were in the Science program, helping a new student at the local university, and that you got into it while you were in Canada..."  
"I told you.... you were telling him too much" interrupted Scott's ranting about her accomplishments.  
*Hush, Tom,* she thought.  
A little face with its tongue sticking out came up on her watch.   
*Very mature.*  
"....oh, there's Logan," said Scott pointing toward the figure that approached them in a bike.  
She turned fast and stared at Logan. He stopped his bike and took his helmet off, staring at Jade with suspicion.  
"Whatcha kids doin' here?" asked Logan.  
"This is Jade Fey, Logan. She's the new girl I was telling everyone about."  
"Nice to meet you," said Jade reaching her hand and bowing slightly.  
She sensed his disgust as he scoffed her hand and pulled his helmet back on his head.   
"Is he always that way?" asked Jade looking after Logan's speeding bike.  
"Pretty much," said Scott. "Let's go, we have to get to the Institute."  
She nodded and allowed Scott to lead her to his car. They left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for coming at my request," said Jeff as the figure approached him from behind.  
"It was kind of unexpected," said a gruff voice.  
"I'm sure you might remember me from the attack, but please don't be angry. None of us did mean to hurt anyone. Do allow me to explain how things are."  
"Well, ya better."  
"First of all, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Logan. My real name is Jeff, I use the alias Henry, the Great, for the circus, and the codename Myst was given to me by Faye. However, I'm better known as Rat. I give out information to people who needs them. I've been dealing with Faye for a while now."  
"Yeah, likewise I'm sure. Now what's this all about?"  
"It's about betrayal," said Jeff walking towards a nearby bench.  
"Again?"  
"I see you have been betrayed by Faye before. She did betray us when we attacked the Institute; only now I understand why."  
"Will she betray me again?" asked Logan, tiredly.  
"Not her exactly, but someone will betray her. I wanted to contact her personally but I couldn't, so I turned to you."  
"Ya did the right thin'. I don't know what I can do but I'm gonna try."  
"Don't tell her anything right away. I know Faye despises being helped, so I just want you to keep a look out for her."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I just do. The others don't know it yet, but I'm always trying to be prepared. Someone contacted me, someone wanted to make sure that Faye pulls out of this in one piece. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."   
He was about to hit his leg on a trash can, so Logan tried to pull him away, but he had already moved out of its path.  
"What are yer powers exactly?" asked Logan.  
"I can use my imagination to know exactly how things around me are, I can also use it to make things move or appear. It's rather useful, that's why she requested my help back in California."  
"Why was she there?"  
"I have no idea. She said she was recruiting people to form a troupe that was going to be taken to New York, pretend one attack and then left alone. I was alone, much like the others, so I agreed. It was something to do, plus she did something to me and I couldn't resist."  
"Daniel and his powers. She uses that sometimes."  
"So I learned. What is Daniel?"  
"Hard ta explain. He lives inside her and sometimes takes over her conscious to do all sorts of bad stuff. He's not someone ya'd trust"  
"Huh, that's interesting. I will find out everything about her some other time, but right now I can't tell too much because I know I'm being watched. All I wanted to add was be careful. There's something big coming."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't say."  
"Ye're just like Faye, can't ever trust anyone."  
"I'm being pressured not to tell. I can't stay too long, please take care of Faye. I really do love her, even though last time we saw each other, I didn't show it much."  
"I will. Ya be careful too."  
Jeff nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor, this is Jade Fey," said Scott, showing the smiling girl to the Professor.  
She scanned the man in the wheelchair. She hadn't really remembered him from that night, she really had to come in and get out. He was really a simple man, but she didn't want to take her chances; she knew what he was capable of and didn't want to be caught unprepared. He was silent for a moment. She knew what his silence meant: he was scanning her mind. When he smiled, she breathed a little easier.  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Fey," said Professor Xavier.  
"Please call me Jade. It's really a pleasure, I heard a lot about you from Scott."  
"Scott is one of our exceptional students. I also have heard a lot about you, Scott tells me you're in the Genetics program of our local university."  
"Yes, that is true. I'm an assistant actually, I help one of their new students, her name is Sakura. I actually asked her to be her assistant and she said that I could hang around as long as the school didn't find out. I'm a bit scared, but Sakura reassured me that the Head of the Science Department was okay with it."  
"I see, I don't think I've ever met Sakura but I do know the Head of the Science Department. He's a very nice person. He has phoned me, actually, and told me about their newest addition. She joined them around the same time you transferred to Bayville High," said Xavier, scanning her mind. He was very suspicious of her, but he couldn't find anything on her whole mind that gave him an edge.  
"So I heard," Jade said without changing tones. "What a coincidence, isn't it?"  
"So it is, very much," said Scott.  
"I'm sorry, I can't stay much longer but I have lots of things to do still. It was very nice to meet you," said the Professor.  
She shook the Professor's hand and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Faye.  
"I don't know. He was very suspicious," answered Tom. "I had a hard time rerouting everything to fit into perfect memories."  
"I'm not too sure if he bought it."  
"I hope he did. I did my best."  
"I know, I just hope that won't be a problem. We still have much to do....," she trailed off as her communicator beeped.  
She opened the little communicator; it was black and square, it opened like a book, both sides had screens. One side was to write messages and the other was to view them. The signal was established, Logan had put in the chip.  
*What's wrong?* thought Faye. *I thought he would never establish that damn signal. What does he want?*  
"Hi," wrote Faye.  
"Hi," came back as an answer.  
The sky started getting dark, Faye got worried because she had to go to her post on top of the mansion. But she shrugged and waited for his response.  
"So...." she wrote, getting impatient.  
"I heard you were here today."  
"Heard or smelled?"  
"Both"  
She smiled.  
"And...?"  
"I was wondering why you were here."  
"I know. You've asked me that before, but you know I can't tell you."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Anything else?"  
"Actually, yes. What are you doing Saturday?"  
Faye started cracking up.  
*Typical,* she thought as she smiled. 


	15. Contact

Hank McCoy really wanted to know what was going on with Cerebro since the Professor said that it wouldn't pick up Raven's X-gene. He worked endless hours with it and found nothing. Around Wednesday, five days after the attack, Hank picked up something. As he traced the signal, he found that it was being sent from an outer-space satellite.   
~*Charles, you might wanna see this,*~ said Hank, contacting the Professor.  
~*I'll be right down, Hank.*~  
In no time the Professor reached him; Kitty was already working on a translation.  
"What is it?" asked the Professor, eagerly.  
"We've received a message. From outer space, I believe," said Hank.  
"What???" asked the Professor.  
"Yeah, like, I'm having such a hard time translating it. The program I wrote is totally not enough," Kitty said, as she peaked away from the keyboard for a second.  
"Who sent it?" asked the Professor.  
"We don't know, but there is a time and a place for a meeting that was sent in numbers. It seems to me that they're a very advanced race and....," Hank trailed off as Kitty screamed.  
"What's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.  
"I think I got it. Oh, my gawd, they want Jean!" she exclaimed.  
"What???" Xavier asked.  
"Yes, according to her program, the translation should be right, with a few adaptations to grammar and other things so the message would make sense. It says: 'Give us Jean Grey or we'll...' that's where it gets cut off," said Hank double checking the paper.  
"OHMYGAWD!!!!!! What are we going to do?"  
"I guess the only thing we could do: let Jean decide," said Xavier.  
"It'll be a tough decision on the girl. Are you sure she can handle it?" asked Hank.  
"I don't know. I'm sure Jean will want to do something but, one thing is for sure, we can't decide for her," Xavier sighed. "Let's go. We'll meet in the living room in five minutes. Don't say anything to anyone, Kitty. I want to be able to explain what's going on, can I count on you?"  
"Without a doubt, Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trouble is brewing at the Institute," said Tom on the communicator that was placed near Faye on the desk.  
"What's wrong?" she asked looking up from her first report.  
"I don't know. There's a lot of activity."  
"Can you gain access to Cerebro through the chip we put in?"  
"I could try."  
"Do that and then report back to me."  
"Sure thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't like it," growled Logan.  
"Me either," said Scott. He looked at Jean and put his arm around her. "Why would they want Jean? What for?"  
"I don't understand, Professor," said Jean, sitting quietly in the couch with her legs close to her chest. "Why am I so important?"  
"I don't know, Jean. I wish I could explain it, but they have specifically asked for you."  
"Can't we do anything to protect her?" asked Ororo.  
"Not until we know why they're after her. We have to meet in the place they asked for."  
"Which is?" asked Kurt.  
"The Institute grounds," said Hank.  
"There's gotta be somethin' wrong with all that. I don't like it at all," said Logan, as he left to go to his room.  
He needed to talk to Faye. If anyone knew anything about this, it had to be her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I got it!" exclaimed Tom, triumphantly.  
"What's the problem?"  
"They were contacted. A message from outer space was sent through a satellite and diverged into the Institute."  
"Who is it from? Shi'ar?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so; it's not their style."  
"Is the message translated?"  
"Kitty did a pretty good job translating, but the message is wrong. It's also incomplete."  
"Can you do something about it?"  
"I'm going to try, but I can't guarantee anything."  
"Do it. I want to know what that message says and who sent it," said Faye, her eyes darkening as fear started setting in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan reached his room and opened a drawer to find his communicator. He opened the book-like device and turned it on. As the screen came alive a message appeared from Faye. It said:  
"Can we cancel Saturday?"  
He scoffed. She knew something already; it was no wonder that she came to be the Oracle of the Realms. On the other screen he scribbled the message: "We need to talk," and hoped that she would reach him in time.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I could tell you, but I guess you already know it," he wrote.  
"Yes, what do you think?"  
"I think something is wrong."  
"You're right. The translation is wrong."  
"What?"  
"It's true. Tom is working on a new translation right now."  
"Has he found who sent the message?"  
"Not yet, but we do have a hunch. I can't tell you yet. Don't be alarmed, I'm taking care of things."  
"I'm sure you are. I do want to know things, keep me informed."  
"I will," wrote Faye.  
Logan turned off the communicator and looked at the sky. According to the coordinates that Hank received, whoever was sending the message wanted to meet tomorrow around three in the morning. Hank said that they might want to avoid suspicion of daylight or something, but he doubted that was the real reason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day turned to night and tension grew around the mansion. Nobody wanted to say anything to each other. They hardly could believe that aliens were contacting them, much less that they wanted to take Jean away from them. However, whatever their motives, they weren't going to leave without a fight.  
Professor Xavier was worried that the X-men weren't trained enough to beat such creatures, whoever they were. He looked over at Logan, who kept checking outside for as if he was expecting someone. Because of his Weapon X training or ethics, Xavier couldn't really penetrate his mind and find out what he was thinking.   
"I wonder why the Oracle contacted us when we were about to be attacked and didn't when we received the alien message?" he tried.  
Logan shrugged, but said nothing.  
"What are you thinking about, old friend?" he tried again.  
"Wonderin' the same thin'."  
"Tell me, Logan, what do you know about the Oracle?"  
"Too much for comfort."  
"So, you know who she is?"  
"Yes, and you will too; very soon," Logan said leaving the room. He couldn't take that interrogatory without being able to tell his friends what he knew.  
He reached his room and checked his communicator for the fourth time in an hour. A message from Faye lit up as the machine started up.   
  
It said:   
"Don't worry. We've got it all figured out. Meet them where and when they want you to. They're a peaceful race, called Psepclip. They won't hurt you, but if they contacted someone, they need help. Before Jean is given over, I'll intervene."  
  
Logan breathed a little easier now. He still didn't know what to do--should he tell Chuck what he knew or should he just wait?   
Another message came in: "Tell Xavier not to worry. Tell them who the message is from and that they're not going to harm them; just that and nothing else."  
The link was broken as the second the message was received. Logan closed the communicator and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have some piece of information," announced Logan.  
"What is it?" they all asked, anxiously.  
"I know who sent the message. It's a race called Psepclip. They're peaceful and shouldn't attack us," he said, looking down.  
"How do you know these things?" asked Hank.  
"Can't tell. I just do. Ya just gonna hafta trust me." 


	16. Psepclip: We Come In Peace

Three o'clock hit and the skies were clear. The stars looked more beautiful than ever. The X-men were sitting on the front steps, suited up, waiting for something to come. Jean was holding her knees up to her chin; she was scared stiff.  
Suddenly, a ship started descending from the sky. It looked like those ships that normally people would report in sci-fi documentaries and X-files shows. As it landed, the X-men got read and Wolverine looked up at the roof.  
~*What is she waiting for?*~ he thought.  
The ship touched the ground in the field towards the right of the X-men, and a small door opened in the front. From that door, a small creature stepped out. The Psepclips were small creatures, very tiny and very fragile; with tiny arms and were about 5 feet tall. They used telepathy to communicate with people. They weren't the type that would put up any kind of fights or destruction of planets.  
~*Greetings, earthlings,*~ their leader started.   
The X-men looked at them and contained their laughter. Their leader was dressed in a purplish suit that tightly covered his whole body. His boots were white and his cape blue. All in all, he looked like a badly dressed kid trying to imitate his favorite super-hero. Strangely enough, they all looked like midgets with big bug eyes and pointy ears.  
~*Greetings, said Xavier, taking up the first word. We are the race you've contacted.*~  
~*Then you're ready to submit her to us.*~  
~*First we need to know why do you want her.*~  
~*That is our concern.*~  
~*No, it ain't, Logan butted in. She's very dear to all of us and we ain't lettin' go o'her without a fight.*~  
~*If it's a fight you want then it shall be done.*~  
They turned away and were ready to enter the spaceship when someone screamed Stop!!!! in their minds.  
The Psepclips turned back and were ready to use their ray guns on whatever made them halt. Out of nowhere, the soil between them started circling.  
*'Bout time,* Wolverine thought.  
The matter in the ground circled faster and faster and, out of the middle of it, the form of a woman began appearing. The X-men recognized her, and got ready to attack.  
"Leave her be," growled Wolverine.  
"But..." Cyclops tried, but Wolverine interrupted him by shaking his head.  
"She knows what she's doin'."  
Out of the floor, Raven appeared. She raised herself in a pillar of matter until she could reach an imposing height; once she stopped, she sat down on the pillar and faced the stunned Psepclips.  
~*It's me you want, and not Jean Grey,*~ her voice thundered into everyone's minds.  
~*But you're the Oracle of the Realms,*~ the Psepclips said all together.  
~*Yes. I'm also known by many other names.*~  
"Like Raven for one," said Spyke, ready to throw a bone at her.  
Wolverine shot a look at him, which made him recoil.  
"Don't interrupt her, porcupine," he growled.  
~*Thank you. It's me you're looking for. Because of a mistake on the translation made by Shadowcat, they thought Jean Grey were your target. I'm Gene 7205. And I'm not going with you.*~  
~*But we need you....,*~ complained the Leader, but she shook her head.  
~*Your assailants are coming after you. I will take care of them right here and right now.*~  
As she said that, another ship came down from the sky. Dawn would break in a few moments but the ship was still clouded by darkness. As the new ship came down facing the Psepclips' ship, the Oracle turned in a way that her "chair" stood between both ships and faced the X-men. She looked like a judge would in a courtroom. The Technarch came out and Magus was the first to speak, also telepathically.  
~*Greetings, earthlings.*~  
~*Greetings, Avin, said the Oracle looking down at them. We were expecting you. I'm....*~  
~*I know, the Oracle of the Realms. This does not concern you. We're seeking the one that has fled from us.*~  
~*Silence! screamed the Oracle, her rage getting the best of her. Anything that concerns the Realms concerns me. It is upon me to pass a sentence that will be favorable to everyone.*~  
~*We're not interested. Surrender your people, Emperor Driesh.*~  
~*Fools, then you shall feel the wrath of Raven,*~ she said as she leaped from her "throne" and attacked one of the Technarchs--her hand drained all his energy. She walked back to face them once again.   
~*Do you still want to fight me, Avin? I take you'd be better off just leaving this place.*~ She turned to the Psepclips. ~*Leave, your work here is done. Your home is safe, as it will be for a while; I'm sure Avin will not want to lose his precious crew lest he wish to reach his planet safely. And so the Oracle of the Realms has spoken...*~  
Raven watched them thank her, apologize to Xavier and the others for the inconvenience and board their ship to leave.  
~*I will not fight you, but he will,*~ said Avin as another Technarch approached her.  
"Look out," screamed Rogue.  
In the blink of an eye, Raven used her scythe to reduce the Technarch to nothing but pieces. She, then, put her hand on the Technarch's lifeless body.  
*No use letting good energy go to waste,* she thought, draining up another Technarch.  
~*Avin, the reason why the Psepclips chose me to help them is because I'm the perfect fighting machine. I'm a killer; I'll never be anything more or anything less than that. I was created to kill and raised to destroy. I am the only one that can destroy a planet and come out alive.*~  
Wolverine winced at such harsh words. They weren't true. He never viewed her as a machine; actually, he hated every time she said such thing. Disgusted with her, he looked up and kept on listening. She sensed his disgust, but couldn't do anything about it.  
~*You will never defeat me,*~ imposed Avin with pride.  
~*Would you like to see me try?*~ asked Raven, getting into fighting position.  
Avin ordered his crew back on the ship and started to move towards it as well. Once he reached the door, he turned and looked defiantly at Raven.  
~*I may not be the one that defeats you but they will,*~ he said pointing at the newly opened portal that shone at a distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And with that the Technarchs left Earth. With rays of the new sun warming the night dew and heating their bodies a little, the X-men were puzzled about the things that had just happened; someone else was running the show and they were its puppets.  
Raven stared at the opening portal. It was placed at the front gates of the X-mansion.  
"Tom, how did this happened?" asked Raven, backing up.  
"I don't know. They must have gotten inside my circuits while I was trying to keep them from calling reinforcements," said Tom on the communicator.  
"Who's going through?"  
"Three Carriers. Each contains two thousand Seekers."  
"Great," she sighed. She turned to face the X-men.  
"Need help?" asked Wolverine, sarcastically.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. This is serious. They're after me, and I won't be able to hold them up without sacrificing your lives."  
"We will do whatever is necessary. For now, we will have to just trust each other. However, later on, you will have to explain what is going on," said Xavier, eyeing the masked girl.  
"Agreed. I want two teams, the leaders will be Cyclops and Storm; choose your own teammates. Wolverine will help me."  
"Surprise, surprise," said Tom.  
"You concentrate on closing that portal. I don't want any Destroyers coming through those things."  
"Already on it," said Tom.  
"Now, the Carriers have a blank spot, much like the jewel on my forehead. This blank spot holds all their circuits. One clean shot should take them down, that's why I asked the two of you to be leaders. Lo...Wolverine and I will take the other one. The Seekers are little robots with thin legs and arms. They don't do much damaged and are rather fragile, for robots. The rest of you guys should take them out."  
"What about you and Wolverine?" asked Jean.  
"We can take care of ourselves," said Raven, as Wolverine nodded in approval.   
"They're coming. Portals are closed," announced Tom.  
"Portals?" asked Raven.  
"There was a bit of a misunderstanding. Two portals opened."  
"And what, pray tell, stepped out of the other one?"  
"Three Destroyers."  
Raven's face darkened.   
"How long until they reach here?"  
"Two and a half hours."  
"That should be enough time." 


	17. Carriers and Seekers and Destroyers....O...

"Excuse me, but what are Carriers and Seeker?" asked Spyke.  
"Carriers are giant robots. They can make themselves invisible to the normal person; not me, however. Perhaps Wolverine can see them too," explained Raven as Wolverine nodded in approval again. "They have only a body and legs to transport them. In the middle of their bodies, there is a white gem. It guards all their main circuits; if anyone can destroy it, they won't function anymore and the Seekers won't be able to come out.   
"Seekers are smaller in size and shape, but awfully quick. They can fight very well, so watch out for them. They look like very thin people, with legs, arms and a head. They aren't very smart because they only have one task programmed: to seek my energy. But they do have authority to destroy everything else that is not me. Your job is to keep them away from the team leaders and get them away from the jewel; they'll be needing a clean shot of them. You sould be able to destroy Seekers without too much trouble, they're too thin and break quite easily."  
"And the Destroyers are....?" asked Beast.  
"Exactly what their name suggest," said Raven. "They're just like Seekers but bigger and more deadlier. They have more disk space, and a commander within them."  
"A commander...?" said Cyclops.  
"One of Zhar's agents. They're highly trained and ruthless. I don't want you to take any of them. I will take care of them. Hopefully, I'll be out of here by the time they reach the city limits."  
"Whatcha gonna do?" asked Wolverine.  
"What I must," Raven said without feeling. "The Carriers are almost here, I can see them now. Get ready."  
They spread out in teams. Storm's team had Spyke, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. Scott's team had Beast, Jean, and Shadowcat. Since they seek Raven's energy, Xavier couldn't do much other than help the teams with Cerebro's defenses. Raven and Wolverine went to the left.   
"There are two coming that way," she shouted out as she pointed East. "Another one is coming this way. Wolverine and I will take it out, don't worry."  
"Question: If they're invisible, how are we going to see them?" asked Nightcrawler.  
"I'll make them visible again. Don't worry," said Raven moving to the middle of the road. "It's time. I'll call them over here."  
They all wondered what she meant by "call them," however, they weren't too sure if they wanted to know.  
She stood in the middle of road looking straight ahead. Her long, dark hair blew in the wind. Raven concentrated hard on her own energy, after all she had taken enough from the Technarcs. They watched in awe as she made her energy move from the tips of her toes through her body and finally up on her head. She glowed golden and silver, dark and light at the same time. Inside the mansion, Xavier watched Raven.  
*She has a great power within her,* he thought. *Very evil and very powerful too.*  
When she couldn't get anymore, she released it all through her jewel, which expanded it ten times, toward the sky. The bright light lit up the already bright morning sky. Raven screamed painfully as the energy left her body and exploded in the sky, when she was done she collapsed. Wolverine went to her rescue but she was already picking herself up. He knew that she wouldn't want him to do anything, and that she would be too embarrassed if he tried helping her.  
She came up with difficulty and asked Tom for an energy reading: 78, 49. Those were very high readings, considering the amount she had already released. Raven wasn't very pleased with that. If this kept up, she wouldn't be able to be much help during the fight and would be having a hard time just holding Daniel. She looked up and saw the Carriers approaching.  
*Time to get rid of their invisibility field,* she thought.  
Again she gathered more energy; her goal was to release enough of her energy to have the dial reach 55 and then gather some from Daniel. It was a crazy plan but she had to try something. Raven put all the energy on her hands and released Shot 1. It landed on air and something started short-circuiting.  
"Energy reading: 70," said Tom.  
It was starting to get more difficult than she thought. She was ready for Shot 2. She released it and another short-circuit could be heard. She gathered energy again, and released Shot 3, this time on the side she and Wolverine were standing. A third short-circuit sound was heard.   
They waited for something, anything, to appear.  
"Energy reading: 45. You released more than you thought you would," warned Tom.  
"I know," she answered. "How's Daniel?"  
"At forty percent," answered Tom.  
"Oh, boy, that's no good," said Wolverine.  
Raven nodded. The others didn't understand what they were talking about, but, before they could ask them anything, three huge machines appeared. The Carriers were just like Raven had described them: a square body standing on two legs, which looked more like stools.   
Storm's team got ready and she took flight. Cyclops' team was also ready, Cyclops prepared his eye beam to full power and Shadowcat concentrated on short-circuiting as many robots as she could. Cerebro was also ready with most of its weapon enabled and at Professor X's control. Raven and Wolverine weren't worried, their Carrier was the one that was closest to the mansion and they weren't even looking at it; they just talked like nothing was going on.  
"Can you hold him?" asked Wolverine.  
"I'm going to try. He shouldn't be a problem, I just needed a little more time to concentrate on the energy transfer. You know it's harder when I'm not touching anyone."  
"I know. I'll hold them off for ya."  
"Nah, I'm ok. I'll do what I can. That's what I was created for, after all."  
"Ya know I hate when ya talk like that!"  
"I know that. But it's the truth."  
"It's not who ya are."  
"Just drop it, Logan. You, more than anyone, know you can't change the past."  
"Maybe. Although, there are some things I wish I could've changed."  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Like when ya left."  
She looked at him awkwardly. He looked back at her, deeply, tenderly; she hated it but now she wanted it. She welcomed that look--it made her feel truly loved. They could've looked into each others' eyes all day, but something cut their gaze. It was Rogue and Jean's screams. 


	18. Seek And Destroy

The X-men didn't expect anything like the robots that came out of the Carriers. They were very thin in shape, but equally agile and strong. Kitty, who managed to phase through a bunch of them, was the best thing they had against those things.  
Raven and Wolverine were ready for anything. Raven had put her scythe away and took out a sai, which she held familiarly in her right hand; she changed her left hand. This time Wolverine saw what it had become--he never thought it would change that much. It was just like a weapon on its own; she now had to deal with adamantium and newly put extendable nails, which she used as claws, surely a dangerous combination.   
Raven looked at no one while preparing herself and, once she was done, she pulled her coat over her hand. She hated when people looked at her hand weirdly. It already bothered her enough as it was.   
They waited. The Seekers were coming closer and closer, and still they waited. Cyclops and Storm were already trying to get their shots in place, and Wolverine and Raven hadn't moved a muscle still.   
Inside the mansion, Xavier watched in awe. He managed to take a couple of the robots out of the way in order to leave more space for the others to blast the Carriers, but still more Seekers kept on coming. He looked over at Wolverine, who was still not attacking. Suddenly, on the monitor, he saw them get in position. With extraordinary velocity and easiness, they started attacking the Seekers. Raven attacked with her sai and her hand, while Wolverine attacked with kicks and his claws. Xavier was dumbfounded--it was like they knew each other's moves perfectly.  
Without missing a beat, Raven and Wolverine attacked. Raven knew she needed more time to get Daniel under control but she wasn't going to let the Seekers hurt anyone. The Seekers surrounded them, ten all around, however, their moves were synchronized perfectly. Claw, kick, sai, nails, kick, kick, punch, sai, claw, duck, defend, kick, dodge, punch, elbow, knee, nails, sai, claws. The Seekers just kept on falling like flies. With her sai, she had managed to take out fifteen at once. Wolverine wasn't that much behind, he had already gotten to get thirty down. Raven was ruthless, and Wolverine was just plain crazy, so they made a good team--always had and always would.  
Storm conjured up a thunderstorm the size of the mansion. She used her thunderbolts to electrocute half of the Seekers coming out of her team's Carrier. Those Seekers were fairly easy to take down, what she really needed to do was take on the Carrier.  
"Spyke, cover me. I need to charge onto the Carrier," Storm shouted hovering above the ground.  
"Gotcha, Auntie O," Spyke called back, forgetting that Raven wasn't a familiar among them.  
Storm charged up to the Carrier, high above the Seekers, who were jumping up trying to keep her from getting any further. Spyke took advantage of that and spiked-up any Seeker that jumped to get his aunt. Storm got to the Carrier and conjured up an enormous ball of thunder, which she readily jammed into the Carrier's chest. The gem exploded and the Carrier fell over. One down, there was another one to go. The Seekers, who were being sort of "beamed down" through the Carrier's bottom, stopped coming. Storm's team was almost done. She wanted to help Wolverine, but she knew better than that; he would be very mad at her for trying anything. And if Raven was anything like him, she would be even madder. She looked over at them--they still continued their Dance of Destruction. It was so perfect it was almost beautiful. She shook her head and settled on helping Cyclops get his Seekers out of the way.  
Beast helped Shadowcat, who was exhausted from phasing through so many Seekers, and went back to punching and kicking as many as he could. Rogue took advantage of the tired Shadowcat and took some of her powers to help. They were half way through with the Seekers, but more was still coming out. The pile of debris left from the destroyed robots was getting bigger and bigger, making it hard for them to move around.   
"Jean, can you lift me up? I can't get a clear shot from here and I can't get any closer," said Cyclops, destroying ten Seekers with one blast.  
"I'll try," said Jean.  
Jean concentrated on Cyclops and he began levitating. She held onto him and pushed him towards the Carrier. The others had to be extra careful now, as to not let anyone break Jean's concentration. Cyclops had an excellent shot now, so he wasted no time. With one very powerful blast, he ripped the Carrier's insides. Much like the other one, the Carrier fell over, stopping the influx of Seekers. They all cheered, but looked over at Wolverine, who was still busy with his Seekers. They had to do something to help them.  
~*Don't do anything,*~ said Xavier on their minds. ~*Let them take care of it*~.   
~*But Professor, they're just two, we could do something, couldn't we?*~ Kurt answered back.  
~*Not this time, Kurt. Look at them, they're amazing,*~ said Jean.  
~*Yes, they're very good, indeed,*~ said Professor X.  
~*I do believe they have fought before,*~ said Beast. ~*There's more to them than we thought, huh, Professor?*~  
Xavier was quiet. Their movements mesmerized them. With nothing more than a couple of kicks and slices, ten Seekers were reduced to nothing but pieces. They advanced further and further; Rogue thought that Raven was going to use her powers but she saw nothing.  
"Whah isn't she usin' her powahs?" she asked the Professor, as he stepped outside.  
"Ah, but she is," he answered.  
"But Ah thought her powahs wer tha energy thang tha she used."  
"Yes, you are right. That is one of her powers. Remember the day she attacked? She used more than one of her powers to attack us. Who knows how many powers she actually has," Beast answered before the Professor could. But Xavier didn't want to answer, he was studying their moves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In one swift movement, they both jumped back about eighteen feet and waited. The Seekers were getting closer. Cyclops moved in to blast them out of their way but Xavier stopped him; he saw that Raven had put her sai away and was now concentrating. She stood up and unleashed another wave of energy from her jewel--this time bigger than before. It blasted an open path to the Carrier and left a pile of broken Seekers on at the end, forming some sort of step. When she was done, she held onto Wolverine. This time Xavier saw her eyes were tired but she was still struggling with something. He really wished to know what, though.  
Raven pushed herself from Wolverine and held her ground. Wolverine knew what it meant: they had to finish what they had started. He looked up and wondered how much time had passed. He was worried about the Destroyers, but he was more worried about Daniel. He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of the way; sometime later, he would think about that, not now. They looked forward and waited until a Seeker appeared.  
Immediately, two Seekers jumped from behind the pile and charged toward them. They started running toward the Seekers, Raven holding her right hand out. More and more Seekers jumped from behind the pile. Raven gathered energy on her hand and released a blast that went through six Seekers; then, using the step, they both jumped up. Wolverine, with his right claw, and Raven, with her left hand ready to attack, flew toward the Carrier. As their bodies connected with the gem, so did their claws.  
The gem exploded, thrusting them off. About twenty Seekers were still left. Raven calmly took out her scythe. She ran away from where the others were standing and the Seekers moved with her. She, abruptly, turned around, scythe in hand. With a quick move, she sliced five. The other Seekers started mounting on top of her, but Raven took them out with her matter-tentacles. When she was done, she knelt down.  
"Tom, how much time left?" she asked, tiredly. 


	19. Daniel And The Curse

"About twenty minutes," he answered.  
"Good, thanks. Please, get rid of these pieces," she said, on her voice there was a noticeable dose of strain and pain. She pressed her finger to the sensor on her scythe and an arrowhead popped out at the end of it. She jammed it into the ground and held herself up.  
"Are ya alright?" asked Wolverine, taking his mask off.  
She nodded, but knew that he'd sense her lie. The old psychic link worked a little too well for them; it had since she was little, why would it be any different now. Ever since she could remember, they had been able to tell what the other was feeling or whether they had a problem. Daniel was hurting her from the inside, but she held on. He hated when she started getting all melodramatic about Logan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Keep yer head up,*~ he screamed inside her.  
~*Shut up, bub. I ain't letting you take over this time.*~  
~*Oh, and what makes you think you can stop me? No one can stop me. I was created to destroy, and destroy I will.*~  
~*Ha ha ha...I wanna see you try, bub. I was also created you know. I ain't letting you destroy anything. I can take you on.*~  
~*You and what army, Genie, dear? Maybe your dearest Logan will help you, or maybe not. Do you really think that he's going to come to your rescue every time you need help?*~  
~*Shut up, Daniel. And don't call me Gene, I hate that name.*~  
~*It's the name you were given!! I was given the same one when I was created, you remember that.*~  
~*No I don't, because of you I don't remember anything anymore. You had to walk into Weapon X.*~  
~*You were looking for Logan and I led you right into him. I didn't know he wasn't there anymore.*~  
~*You're an animal and you know it, Daniel. Don't try to act all innocent now. It's not working. You led me to Weapon X because you wanted to have more than one way of destroying things. And you're _not_ taking over.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fa-uh...Raven!" shouted Logan. She was kneeling down, still holding onto the scythe, but shaking with anger and pain. "Look at me!!"  
"I'm fine, help me get up," she said.  
"And Daniel?"  
"I'm not letting him take over. I'm taking him in even if it kills me."  
"Let me help ya. Please, let me help. Ya don't have ta do everything by yerself," he asked her.  
"NO!" she shouted. "I was assigned to take care of Daniel and to use him only when I was told."  
"I was assigned the same thing. Or ya think that Zhar recruited me because he wanted ta, eh? I asked to be recruited with ya. Now, let me help, the others are coming here."  
Logan grabbed her left hand and closed her fingers around his skin. Quickly, she grabbed a large amount of energy from him. He grunted but held on and, when he knew that she was strong enough he let go. His head felt light and he was suddenly very tired; however, he wanted to show Faye he was strong enough to take care of her.  
"Raven, are you alright?" asked Rogue.  
"Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks for all the help you've given me," she said. "I still have to take care of the Destroyers that are coming."  
"Mr. McCoy!" called Nightcrawler. "Kitty is hurt really, really bad."  
"What happened?" asked Raven.  
"She's hurt. I believe she has worked too hard phasing through all those robots at once," Beast explained.  
"Tom, get this junk outta here," Raven screamed in her communicator, walking toward Shadowcat, who groaned in pain.  
"I'm getting to it. Christ! I had to re-route some trackers that were released on my systems. I'll get to the junk in a second," replied Tom.  
"Ow..." cried Shadowcat. She had been hiding an enormous piece of metal that was stuck to her side.  
"Can you phase through?" asked Raven.  
"Ouch...No, I can't," she answered, crying.  
Raven put her right hand over the metal and concentrated on making it thinner. When it was good enough, she yanked it from Shadowcat's side. Shadowcat howled in pain and started crying even harder. Raven, then, moved her left hand toward the cut. The X-men were alarmed--they remembered what her hand had done to the Technarch. However, when Kitty looked at what Raven was about to do, she started shrieking and ranting.  
"NO!!! Don't let her touch me!!! OHMYGAWD!!!!! She's, like, going to kill me!!!!" cried her.  
The others tried calming her down, but she kept on screaming and backing away from Raven. Darkly, Raven pulled out her scythe and released it right on Shadowcat's nose. Shadowcat whimpered and pushed her body toward the ground. This startled everyone, but it was Jean who thought fast and used her telekinesis to take the weapon away from Raven's hand. As soon as Jean touched the screen panel on the handle, the scythe popped back in and wouldn't come out. Wolverine looked at her reproachfully, and raised his hand. The scythe flew from Jean's hand and landed on Wolverine's; as he touched the sensor, the blade flung open.  
"Nice. It still works," he grunted to himself.  
"Don't move," said Raven, not paying attention to all that nonsense.  
Shadowcat whimpered as Raven moved her hand on the bleeding cut again. With her right, she pulled the coat away from her hidden left, revealing a normal hand. She placed it gently on the cut and concentrated. A green light started surrounding them and Shadowcat groaned lightly. As Raven pulled away from Kitty, they saw that she wasn't hurt anymore.  
"You healed her," said Storm, thunderstruck.  
"It's my curse. The same hand that kills, heals. Ironic, isn't it?" Raven said, walking away from the group.  
"Sorry to interrupt the beautiful moment, but I am ready to take the junk away," said Tom.   
"Ok, we're clearing the way," she said.  
She told them all to move away and took a small device out of her purse. She pushed a button on the side and threw it on the middle of the heap. Suddenly, a huge blast imploded into the heaps, and a purple light surrounded every piece of metal on the mansion grounds. In a second, all the junk was nowhere to be seen.  
"Amazing," said Beast.  
"Yes, it is a rather nifty device," said Raven. "Tom, how much time?"  
"Five minutes. They're almost there. Get ready," answered Tom.  
"Thanks," she answered and turned to the others. "Don't stay close. And try not to get in the way."  
"Whatcha gonna do?" asked Logan.  
"Don't worry about it. They're coming, I can feel it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven walked up to the middle of the walkway and waited. From behind the walls, jumped three Destroyers. They looked exactly like the Seekers, but much bigger and their heads were domes, which had control panels and a person controlling the machine. Each dome held a Zhar agent. They were ruthless, but they feared her either way.   
She looked at them with disdain; however, Logan sensed her fear, which was understandable, those were the things that took her away from him when she was young, then took her back when they both ran away from Zhar. Logan hated them with a passion; nevertheless, he wasn't going to get involved--after all, she had asked him not to.  
"Surrender!" screamed what seemed to be the leader of the group.  
"Never!" Raven screamed back. 


	20. You Don't Wanna Make Her Mad

Raven eyed the Destroyers without any hints of emotions, only Logan knew the immense amount of fear she was really feeling. Two of the three commanders in the Destroyers weren't too sure of what to do next. The other kept on looking at Raven.  
The X-men figured that the one in the middle was the leader. He was dressed in a red uniform, his eyes were very light blue and his hair was black. He looked merciless and, for some reason unknown to everyone but Logan, very angry. The Destroyer to their right looked too scared and lost to know anything; she was skinny and dorky looking. She wore big glasses and an equally big uniform. She looked very nervous and her big, puffy, light brown hair didn't help her look any better. Meanwhile, the one on their left looked too ready, as if he'd pounce at the first command. He was a very big guy, one of those all-muscle-no-brains-Arnold Schwarzenegger-loving type of guys.   
Logan knew that Raven would go for the newbie first; it was the obvious thing to do. He saw her foot move slightly; so did the Top Commander. He knew she was going to attack; so did the Top Commander. Logan wondered how she was going to attack the Destroyer since he was still holding her scythe and still had the two knives that she'd buried on his bike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Top Commander could warn the newbie that Raven was going to attack her first, but that would throw her off too much; plus, he knew she was going to go for him, if her first attack failed. Like in chess, if he sacrificed a mere pawn, the bishop could be saved. And he (the bishop) needed to be saved in order for the whole plan to work out. So he stayed quiet, which meant to him one less loser to screw things up.  
"Surrender," T. C. said again.  
"Commander?" asked the newbie. "Do you really think it's such a good idea to get her with so many people around her?"  
"Idiot!!!!" cried T. C. on the intercom. "I know her well enough to be certain that she'd give herself up instead of allowing the people around her to die"  
"B-But....but...." tried the newbie.  
"No buts! I don't care if we have to kill everybody. We're taking her with us."  
"Sir, yes, sir!!!" shouted both of them at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give yourself up and no harm will come to those around you, Kaillah," said T. C. to Raven.  
*Bad move, Bub,* thought Logan. *Ya really don't wanna make'er mad.*   
~*What do you mean, Logan?*~ asked Professor X.  
~*She hates that name. It reminds her of bad times in her life.*~  
~*But what does it mean?*~  
~*It means she's mad and now they're gonna pay,*~ said Logan and quieted himself.   
He wasn't about to say anything else and Professor X. knew that. Xavier turned his attention to Raven. He wondered how many secrets she actually held. He hadn't seen her face, but her voice sounded young; however, she acted like she had had a lot of experiences--bad experiences, but experiences nonetheless.  
Quickly, Raven ran towards the newbie. Being two steps ahead of anyone, T. C. stopped the other Destroyer from doing anything. They all watched her closely as she performed the exact movements they had anticipated. However, she did something that surprised them all.  
Raven leaped in the air and twisted her body to face T. C.. She pulled her sai from the back of her belt and threw them at him. He quickly moved out of their way and allowed them to land on the left Destroyer. Wildly, the commander looked around for Raven's form. He couldn't find anything, she had changed herself and was now hiding. She could be anywhere, on the ground, hiding in the walls, on the trees...  
Logan felt the scythe move in his hands. He scanned the area and saw a mound move quietly toward his left side. Unbeknownst to anyone there, Logan dropped the scythe, and watched, as the ground closed in around it. He looked at the people around him, and saw that, luckily, no one had noticed anything.  
The mound moved cautiously toward the hurt Destroyer. T. C. was still searching around him for Raven; he spotted the mound and pointed--but it was too late. As T. C. pointed, Raven came out of the ground scythe ready and in hand. She used her powers to create a pillar underneath her feet; this way, she'd be able to reach the Destroyer without much work.  
With her powers she melted a hole in the protective dome that one of the commander had been sitting under and reached for his collar. With all the strength she could find, she yanked the big guy out of the dome. As he hit the floor with great impact, she sliced the Destroyer down to bits, leaving nothing but bits and pieces to tell the story.   
The big guy growled and pulled out a ray gun. Rogue saw it and tried to warn Raven, but T. C. grabbed her with the Destroyer. The big guy shot Raven and, as she fell to the floor, Logan ran to catch her.   
Cyclops blasted the big guy but he was too strong for them. He then tried to free Rogue but couldn't blast through the Destroyer.  
"They're made with adamantium!" shouted Logan, halting on his tracks when he saw Raven turn her body into one big, brown mass. "Don't go near them. Let Raven take care of it. Stay away!!!!"  
His warnings went unnoticed. Beast was already fighting with the big guy and Shadowcat was trying to help Cyclops and Jean release Rogue. T. C. used his Destroyer knock Shadowcat, Jean and Spyke out of the way and pick up Cyclops.  
"Don't just stand there," T. C. screamed in the intercom. "Help me find, Kaillah."  
"I can't see her, sir," she answered and nervously turned on the sound on the outside of her Destroyer. "Kaillah, give yourself up! O-Or...w-we will kill your friends."  
The girl looked around trying to desperately find Raven before she could attack again. The radar showed her energy coming close but it couldn't exactly pinpoint the location.  
"Tom is probably assisting her, you dimwit. Scramble your signals," said T. C.  
"Yes, sir," she answered as she punched a bunch of buttons to scramble Tom's signals.  
The radar now showed Raven's energy perfectly. The location was....behind her.  
The girls tried to turn around but Raven leaped from the ground and caught a hold on the Destroyer's back. She quickly climbed up and reached the dome. Nervously, the girl looked at Raven; she was deathly afraid of what Raven could do. The smell of fear didn't help Raven any--Daniel was trying desperately to go loose. Raven couldn't fight him anymore, she actually needed his help. She let go of the small grasp of conscience she so badly held on to and Daniel took over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daniel growled hungrily at the girl's energy. He wanted to take it. He changed his hand and reached for the girl. She screamed as all the energy she had left her body. Her screams pierced through the mid-morning air and send chills down everyone's spines. They watched in horror as a changed Raven showed no mercy toward the girl's pain, and, in no time, she was dead.  
"Portal," he growled on the communicator.  
"And what's the magic word?" asked Tom trying to stall.  
"Hocus Pocus. Now open it!" Daniel growled again.  
Tom couldn't do anything other than open the portal. Daniel picked up the girl's lifeless body and threw it in the portal. The others winced at Raven's change of attitude. She was now deadlier and crazier. Her voice didn't change, but somehow it did have something different about it, like a different pitch or something.  
Daniel jumped in the Destroyer and started controlling it.   
"Drop them, T. C.," he said.  
"I don't think so. I know it's not the girl anymore, she let the animal loose now."  
"Yea, well, the animal is now ready to rip you apart. Now let the kids go, or she won't let me use all my powers."  
"Make me," T. C. said with a sly smile on his face.  
"Ya don't wanna her mad, bub," said Logan to T. C.  
"Stay out of this, Logan! You're no longer on the payroll," T. C. shouted.  
"And thank God fer that! Or ya think that, if Raven wasn't there, I'd ever work fer the likes o' ya?"  
"Well, we never really wanted to hire you anyway."  
"Alright, T. C.. Cut the small talk. Let the kids go and I'll cut you a deal," Daniel grinned toothily.  
"I know better than to make deals with maniacs," said T. C.. "And don't call me T. C., you know my name."  
"Well, I'm sorry Lieutenant Tyran S. Pherru. I'm sure you'll be very interested in this deal," Daniel said as he stepped out of the Destroyer.   
Daniel sat down at the edge and faced Pherru. He looked him up and down, eyeing him from his head to his waist, which was exactly where the Destroyer started. Daniel searched for a weakness, some kind of edge that would give him the advantage. After about half a minute, he found it right under his right eye. Pherru had a little twitch in his eye, like he was nervous of what Daniel might do.   
"Nervous, Tyran?" Daniel asked him.  
"Don't talk to me like you're my equal!!!" Pherru screamed. "I am not going to go down your level."  
"But you will hear me out. I do have a deal to arrange with you. She can hold my powers but she can't hold my mouth or my brain."  
"Keep talking."  
"I knew you'd like to hear that. You won't lose in this deal AND, the best of all, we can get rid of Kaillah/Gene/Oracle/Raven/whatever-other-name-she-likes-being-called-as together. What do you say?? Huh??? Do we have a deal???" 


	21. In The End...

"What are you doing, Daniel?" asked Tom.  
"Keep out of this, Tom," warned Daniel. "You'll be the first one to die if Tyran here accepts my offer. What do you say, Tyran? You get rid of Kaillah AND I'll become your most loyal servant. I'll help you get what you want. Yes, I can read your mind. You do remember what I was created for, don't you?"  
"What's in it for you?" asked Tyran suspiciously.  
"You help me. I want three things.  
"1-- You'll stay away from these people. For some strange reason Kaillah cares a lot about them and I don't want her to get in the way.   
"2-- I want you to get rid of these little ad-on chips I have spread throughout this body. This way I can get full access to all powers and enhancements that were given me.  
"3-- You'll give me all the energy I can get my hands on. What do you say? Are they reasonable enough."  
"Are ya atta o' yer mind????" cried Logan. "Ya can't hold on ta that much energy. Where do ya plan ta get it anyways?"  
"The old fashioned way, my furry little friend," said Daniel and laughed as Logan winced at the cruel joke. "By killing people. Tyran will give me as many people as I can kill. I want the pleasure of hunting them down and tasting their fear as they die by my hand."  
"Ye're nuts. Tom, get me the equalizer. I'll get rid o' him," said Logan, popping his claws out.  
"Sure thing, Logan," answered Tom.  
"Don't even think about it," said Daniel, coming down from the Destroyer and going toward Rogue. "You use that equalizer and the kids will be nothing more than little pieces. I'll cut them up so good you'll be able to fit them through a salt shaker."  
"Right, ya and what army, bub?" said Logan reaching out his hand toward Daniel and asking the scythe to come to him. The scythe moved, but Daniel held on. It kicked and twisted, up until it finally came free and landed gently on Logan's calloused hands.  
"Fine, take it. I can still use my powers," said Daniel as he changed his left hand. Daniel tried to move it in the direction of one of the two but couldn't. "Oh, for the love of....," he trailed off. "Gene 7205!!!! Leave me alone."  
Beast, with the other commander subsided, moved toward Daniel but Logan stopped him. Storm took flight as Jean and Professor X. tried reaching into his mind.  
"Don't do this people," warned Daniel again. "You don't know who you're messing with."  
Storm conjured up a thunder that hit Daniel on his chest. Daniel winced a little at the pain but held his ground, as he released a wave of energy that hit Storm and got her unconscious. Spyke raced on his skateboard to save his aunt and tried getting Daniel as his back was turned but he moved out of the way at the last minute. Daniel made the ground move and Spyke tripped, falling right into a tree. While all that was going on, Professor X. and Jean tried reaching into his mind; Daniel noticed and without turning, reached back on their minds.  
~*You really think you're going to get away with that?*~ said Daniel. ~*Well, let's see how well you can handle a little bit of the things I hold within me.*~  
Daniel started showering their minds with the many images of his past. Things that no one would be able to handle. Hours and hours of inflicted pain and broken dreams. Professor X. and Jean screamed and cried as their sanity started slipping. Logan ran toward them and punched them on the back of their head to make them unconscious before any real damage could've been done. Daniel chuckled evilly while he watched the great X-men fall down like flies around him.  
He turned to face Tyran once more. Tyran looked around him, very pleased.   
"I'll take your deal, Daniel. I remember the matches you used to fight in and, as I can see, you haven't changed any."  
Daniel's smile widened this time. What a rush it was to be back again. This pleased him as much as Sabertooth would love killing Wolverine. Unsuspecting of anyone, the floor around him started moving. It started changing and changing like a boiling water under a fire. Professor X. was soon awakened and looked around him.  
"Uh.....Daniel?" tried Tyran, but couldn't get any more words out.  
Daniel turned around just in time to see various forms shoot out of the ground. They started taking the shapes of people. The one in the middle was exactly like Raven, only she had a hood over her head this time. These started moving toward Daniel.   
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel laughed hysterically. "Do you really think you can stop me like this???? I don't have a conscience, Genie dear, you do. I used to have one when I was created but we all know what happened to that, don't we?"  
"What's going on?" asked Beast.  
"Raven is still inside the body. She can control devices and powers as long as she is alive and with some kind of grasp on sanity. She created the faces of some of the people that Daniel once killed. She couldn't possibly make them all, there are too many of them. She's hoping that it'll make Daniel crack in some way," explained Logan.  
"And will it work?" asked Professor X.  
"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Let's be ready," said Logan.   
Daniel started getting hysterical. He started shooting everything and everyone in his path. Waves of energy rolled from his body as the masses of matter splattered on the ground. Above Logan a portal opened and a little remote, much like that of a car, fell on the floor. Logan reached for it and recognized it as the equalizer, now all he needed was an opening. Slowly, the masses of people were dissipating, soon the only one that was standing was Raven. She held her hand up toward Daniel, and the floor beneath him started moving. With her head down, she moved aside. There was the opening Logan needed.  
The floor engulfed Daniel's whole body, and started sinking him like quicksand. Once Daniel couldn't move, Logan pressed the button. The equalizer was done to make energy transfers between Daniel and Faye. It would take energy from Daniel, just enough to weaken him and have Faye empower him, and give it to Faye. Daniel screamed and cursed as the energy left him and the ground engulfed his whole body.   
Logan watched carefully the ground where Daniel's body disappeared. A small mound moved around, but the scythe didn't move in his hand. When the mound placed itself in front of Tyran's Destroyer, Logan threw the scythe toward it. Raven burst out of ground, grabbed the scythe, and sliced right through it. This made the Destroyer release Rogue and Cyclops, who fell on the ground full of bruises and small cuts, but otherwise unscathed. She the pushed her body backwards and landed a small distance from the Destroyer; throwing her hand toward Tyran, a matter-tentacle shot up and grabbed him by the neck. She pulled the tentacle toward her again and looked closely into Tyran's eyes.  
"No, how will I kill you now, Pherru? I can think of so many ways," she asked, her voice back to normal. She reached for his throat and squeezed.  
"Raven!" said Xavier, wheeling his chair toward her.  
"Stay outta this," she said.  
"I have to ask you for something, even though you've already done enough. Spare him. I have experienced some of the things you hold inside yourself. I know very little about Daniel and you, but I do share the memories, the pains, the guilt. Spare him."  
"Listen ta Chuck, hun. He ain't worth it. None o' them are," said Logan.  
Raven looked at him, her eyes were merciless. Finally, she looked down.  
"Portal," she said without turning.  
A portal opened almost instantly, she released Tyran and watched as he walked through the portal. Beast came toward them carrying the other commander. Raven reached for him and threw him into the portal as it was closing.  
"Well, that's done with," said Beast looking around at the fallen X-men. "Oh, dear, we do have to do something about them, don't we?"  
"Take them inside. I'll heal them," Raven said. 


	22. Questions And Answers

"Please make yourself comfortable, Raven," said Xavier, motioning to a chair in front of him. "The others should be here soon."  
"Thank you," she said as she took a seat near Logan.  
"I'm sure you know us already. I don't know what your reasons are, but we do have a couple of questions we have to ask you."  
"Yeah, like for one why did you attack us?" asked Evan as he entered living room.  
"I see you're all okay, so take a seat please," said Xavier. Everyone complied and scattered around the place.  
"I will only answer the questions I see fit," said Raven. "My time is limited, so please ask quickly and allow me to go on my way, you can ask me all the question you can possibly fit in 20 minutes, so....talk fast."  
"Very well, let's begin," said Xavier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you attack us?" asked Evan.  
"I already said I won't answer that. Next question," she answered without looking at him.  
"Then, why did you protect us?" said Scott.  
"I've got my own reasons. There's a threat coming and I have to be sure that you'll be able to defend yourselves," she said and closed her eyes.  
"What kind of threat would that be?" said Xavier, thoughtfully.  
"Can't say," she answered still with her eyes closed.  
"Can't or don't wanna?" asked Rogue.  
"What difference does it make?" she answered, dryly.  
"Ah don't know. Ah thought ya were gonna give us a little more explanation than that," said Rogue, angrily. She thought about leaving the room but didn't want to. She certainly wasn't going to ask her any other questions.  
"Nineteen minutes," said Tom.  
"Why did you, like, save me?" said Kitty.  
"You're important to Logan," she said sensing the change in energy of the room.  
"What's your relationship to Logan?" asked Xavier, still trying to find something on her mind.  
"....," she paused and looked at him. "Why don't you ask him?"  
Logan looked down and shoved his hands on his pockets.  
"Who's Daniel?" asked Kurt, trying to make things move forward.  
"My other half. He lives inside of me like a parasite. I don't know how to get rid of him, but I do know that most of my strength and knowledge comes from him. He's the reason I run, but he's also the reason I survive."  
"Why did he call you 'Gene 7205'?" asked Jean.  
"That's the name I was given the moment I was created. His name is Gene 7896. We're brother and sister, actually. Taken from the same donors, for comparison's sake."  
"Created?" said Hank, interested.  
"Long story. I won't have time or the knowledge to complete it all."  
"Who's Tom?" Ororo asked.  
"My controller. He keeps an eye on everything inside of me and he also helps me figure out things."  
"Like a way of getting inside the mansion without being detected by Cerebro," Logan commented under his breath, just loud enough for Raven to hear.  
"Tom has control over satellites, most computers, the internet, electrical systems, and everything electronic in between the realms," she said ignoring Logan's disapproval and anger, as well as his comments.  
"So, he's, like, a super-genius? How does he do it?" said Kitty.  
"Easily, my dear Feline. I am hooked up to a computer that was constructed especially for me. Much like Cerebro's systems were constructed for Xavier," Tom's heavy British accent filled the room.  
"That was Tom."  
"Jolly good to meet you, ladies and gents.....and Logan," Tom added, sarcastically.  
Logan just a grunted.  
"Whah are ya gonna do now?" said Rogue, with disdain.  
"Wait."  
"For what?" asked Kurt.  
"For something to happen. I need to know what is it that is coming for you."  
"We can take care of ourselves, you know?" Evan commented, proudly.  
"Sure ya can, bub. Look, don't get in my way and I won't get on yours. I can't say what is threatening you or what's gonna happen, but it's big and none of ya are prepared for it. Meanwhile, get on with your lives and let me do my job," said Raven, showing an obvious connection to Logan.  
"I'm sure you will find this house comfortable and it will suit all your needs," Xavier tried, checking his watch for how much time left.  
"I ain't staying with ya. I got my own things to do," said Raven, trying to change her speech.  
"Fifteen minutes," reported Tom.  
"Another question, what happened to that team you were leading?" asked Scott.  
"I don't know. I haven't heard of them as of lately. I can't say they're up to something good but I'm sure Myst is taking good care of them."  
"Ya hang around him a lot, dontcha?" said Logan.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Forget it. It's not like my opinion ever matter to ya," Logan said, bitterly.  
"Logan, if you have a problem then just tell me."  
"Humph...I got a problem alright. Just tell me what were ya doing with that psycho in a monkey-suit?" Logan faced her.  
"I think he's talking about Sabertooth," Tom intruded.  
"Stay outta this," Raven snapped.  
"Fine, I was just trying to help," said Tom.  
"I don't know what you want from me, Logan."  
"Yea, right."  
Xavier looked at one and the other trying to figure out how to approach the next question. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really wish we could continue."   
"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm sure Logan will behave from now on, or he will be sorry. I know as much about him as he does about me, but we both do know how to weaken and destroy the other."  
"I wish you could elaborate," said Xavier.  
"Patience. Now continue."  
"What are your powers exactly?" asked Ororo.  
"They're many, the ones I use the most are the ones you've seen during the battle outside, control over matter and energy, but I try to use my fighting skills the most."  
"Controlling matter? I'm not familiar with that concept," said Hank thoughtfully.  
"It's kind of a variation of Jean's telekinetic powers. I can see matter atoms, change it's formula enough to make it become either liquid or solid. I can also use energy to regroup it into any shape I please. As far as energy goes, I can only control my own but I am able to recognize people through their energies once I get it registered on my memory bank."  
"You talk about yourself like you're a machine or something. Why is that?" asked Xavier.  
"Well, mostly because I am."  
"No, ye're not," said Logan.  
"Logan, we've settled on this. I am a machine, that's how I was created, that's why I was created." She turned to the others. "I was created for Zhar, I am pretty sure of that. He wanted someone that would replace his entire army in a sense that it would be ok for that person to kill and die. That's why I was created. I don't care about it much, but it's the truth."  
"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" said Xavier.  
"I don't think so. It's simply the truth."  
"Something bothers me though. When Daniel took over, he said that you wouldn't let him use his powers if Rogue and I weren't safe. If you're so ruthless, why did you do that for us?" asked Scott  
"I've got my own reasons," said Raven closing her eyes again.  
"And that's all you're telling me?" exclaimed Scott.  
"Pretty much," she said, mockingly.  
"This is ridiculous!! Professor, if you don't mind, I'm leaving," said Scott, stomping out of the room.  
"A bit of a hothead, isn't he?" she said looking after him.  
"Well, he's got enough reason to be," said Jean, angrily.  
"And just what do you mean?" said Tom.  
"Tom....," Raven said quietly.  
"I mean that first you invade Cerebro, take over and threaten us. Then you attack us, hurt the Professor, and leave without saying anything. And now you save us and expect us to be happy with the half-answers you're giving?" said Jean.  
"Yes, and you should. If Raven had not interfered, you'd all be dead meat by now. Especially you, red," said Tom, challengingly.  
"Tom."  
"Huuhh....What's that supposed to mean?" said Jean.  
"I mean, the Psepclips didn't want you. They wanted Raven, because she's the Oracle and she's the only one strong enough to defeat the Technarchs in one blow. She could face their entire army and still come up victorious. I don't care what you do or say, she's the only one from this bunch of little children that could possibly stand a chance against anything or anyone that proves capable to be the least bit of a quote, unquote, 'threat'. And you people should be very thankful that she's at least answering some questions, normally she wouldn't do even that, let alone be thankful for protecting you against all those things and Daniel as well," Tom said, proudly.  
"THOMAS! That will be quite enough!" Raven roared in the communicator, her eyes were on fire now.  
"Fine! The greatest warrior in the universe and you're putting yourself down in front of a bunch of children,"  
Jean didn't like being called "child," so she huffed and left the room, in the same manner Scott did.   
"Tom, another word from you...."  
Communicator: "Connection lost."  
"I apologize for Tom's behavior. I'm sure he doesn't mean any of the things he said."  
"There is no reason to apologize. He is right, we are in your debt," said Xavier.  
"Just don't tell him that. I'll continue answering your questions. You've got some seven or eight minutes left."  
"I have one. Like, when we tried helping Rogue, Mr. Logan told us to get away because they were made of adamantium. But you were able to cut it up, even though adamantium is, like, the strongest metal in the world. Like, how did you do it?" said Kitty.  
"Steel will cut steel, rock will break rock. The only thing that is different is how big the other rock is or how much force is applied to the steel. This is one of the many things my sensei taught me. My scythe is made out of adamantium too, it's purely and totally adamantium, so I have the bigger rock. Recently, my whole skeleton was laced with adamantium, so now I have the force as well."  
"You were laced with adamantium too?" asked Hank.  
"Yes, it's a rather long story. Either way, normally I'd just run and try to make the Destroyers follow me, then I'd hide until they gave up their search. This was the first time I ever faced a Destroyer and came out victorious."  
"Had you not won the battle, what would've happened?" asked Ororo, seriously.  
"They would've destroyed everything in sight and taken me into custody."  
"To take where?" Kurt said.  
"To Zhar's realm. They can go through the realms, the same way I can. I don't know how much I can control their traveling, but I do know that I have to find a way of getting away from them. If they take me in, the balance of the world would be lost, it's another important lesson my sensei taught me while I was growing up."  
"You speak very highly of him," said Xavier.  
"He was very important to me. He still is," said Raven, looking down.  
"Humph," grunted Logan.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a mask?" said Kurt.  
"This mask was made because of a punishment I had to take while being trained by Zhar. I didn't follow his orders and ended up not winning the battle. So, to have an advantage over my opponents, I was to wear this mask that would hide my feminine features and my feelings as well."  
"But that was then," commented Logan.  
"True. Now I wear it mostly to hide the shame I bear. To allow me to at least leave people alone without having to show them the toll my acts have come to take upon me."  
"Doesn't that prevent you from interacting with others?" said Xavier.  
"Yes, but it also keeps others from getting hurt."  
"Not very effectively," said Logan.  
"Logan, would you mind stopping that? Every other little thing I say you have some kind of witty remark to give back. I don't get it, if you have a problem with me, let's solve it the old fashioned way, the way we always solve a problem; otherwise, just hush."  
Logan let go another growl.  
"I'm sure Logan will stay quiet now," said Raven.  
Logan's claws extended, he was ready to strike.  
"Yes, well, does anybody have any other questions for Raven?" announced Raven.  
Everyone was quiet, looking at Raven and Logan.  
"I think that was all. Please keep in touch Raven," Xavier said, nervously.  
"I'm not too sure you'd want me to do that. I'm not to be trusted you know, ask Logan, he knows."  
Logan let go two more grunts.  
"What does she mean, Logan?" said Xavier, looking at Logan.  
"Long ago, Logan, remember?" Her eyes narrowed so much that they were barely slits now. "Come on, Logan, think. You remember, right? In Japan, there was you, me, someone else was there too....oh, and let's not forget that there was blood, lots and lots of it....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She trailed off as Logan jumped up and attacked her. He was growling and grunting more than ever now. No one dared break them up, but they did follow them very closely. They rolled off the living room back into the foyer. Logan's claws ripped through Raven's clothing and flesh. He put all his anger into her, she blocked and kicked but allowed him to do his worse. They all knew that she could do much worse than that, but for some reason she was holding back her attacks.   
Hank motioned that he was going to break them up but Xavier stopped him. He knew how badly the fight had gotten and anyone, that tried doing something to break those two up, would end up badly hurt. Xavier knew well that she could fight better than what she was showing, but also knew that they could both walk away from the worst of the wars. From what he could understand, they were one and the same, but very different at the same time. Their pasts were somehow connected. He wondered how much they knew about each other.  
Raven slammed Logan into one of the walls, he pushed her off and slammed her into the stairs. She kicked him in the guts and punched his nose. He caught her arm as another retaliation punch came and slammed her, face first, on another wall. He, then, twisted her arm and caught hold of the other one; just to hurt her more he extended both claws into her sides. With all the strength he could find, he picked her up and threw her out of the door.   
As Logan threw her outside, Raven did a back flip and landed on her feet, though her shoulder was torn, her sides were cut, and someone could say that there was more blood on her clothes and on the floor than on her body, and more poured out.  
"Stay clear o' here, ya understand?" growled Logan. "I don't want ta see ya close ta any of these kids. Got it?"  
"Logan, what is this about?" asked Xavier.  
"Ya'll learn soon enough that she ain't ta be trusted. She ain't never done something ta benefit someone other than herself. She ain't never thought of anyone other than herself. She's a sniveling weasel who will trample anyone or anything she sees. She ain't much different from Daniel. The only thing is that she likes people ta suffer fer longer, eh? Ain't that right, Raven?"  
Raven looked on. Her face always the same, never changing, her eyes concentrated on Logan.  
"Your time is up," she said, without displaying any signs of emotion.   
She turned and walked away. No one could know her thoughts, no one wanted to know them either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you put yourself in such situations?" asked Tom.  
"I needed a way of leaving and not having them rely on me for anything, or seek me for answers."  
"So you, once again, used Logan to get out of a situation you couldn't think a way out of?"  
"Pretty much. I hope he forgives me."  
"That'll be hard. You know bringing Yuki's death into the situation wasn't very smart."  
"I didn't kill Yuki, you know."  
"Yeah, I know but you also don't know if you didn't."  
"Either way, I'm sure Logan will hate me for now."  
"It's ok, you don't really need his help."  
"Are you kidding? Against Magneto I need all the help I can get."  
"If it's indeed Magneto that we're to be expecting."  
"Uhh....," she groaned. "You know, I hope, for our sake, that you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so, with that, Raven walked out slowly; with her own problems to think about, she kept on going. The same way she had for years and years. Without further ado, she kept on walking. Out of the mansion, out of the gates, out of their lives.....for now.  
  
^The End^ 


End file.
